Un largo camino a la felicidad
by mgar49
Summary: Harry decide tomar una importante decisión en el puente, una decisión que hace que tenga que alejarse de sus amigos por un tiempo. Al volver sus amigos lo aceptaran y perdonaran. ¿Podrá estar al lado de Hermione fingiendo que no siente nada? ¿Podrá ser feliz? Lo único que sabe es que es un largo camino.
1. Chapter 1

Este es la primera historia que escribo, espero que les guste.

 **Cabe aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

Capitulo: 1

Mientras caminaban por el puente semi destruido por la guerra cierto muchacho con lentes tenía en su mente que esto aun no había terminado y que no terminaría hasta que todos los mortifagos que habían causado mucho daño al colegio, a sus compañeros y amigos, y por si fuera poco también atacaron a muchos muggles indefensos. El había regresado de la muerte no solo para vencer a Voldemort sino para también asegurarse que el mundo mágico y muggle estarían a salvo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amiga que le pregunto: -¿Por qué a Voldemort no le funciono la varita?

Él le respondió: Porque su lealtad estaba hacia otra persona. Fue Draco quien desarmo a Dumbledore la noche que murió, no Snape, hasta que desarme a Draco en la mansión Malfoy.

Hermione:- ¿Entonces eso significa que la varita es tuya?

Harry solo se limito a asentir y decir que sí.

Ron intrigado le pregunto a su amigo que pensaba hacer con la varita ya que con ella en mano él iba a ser el mago más poderoso.

El mago solo se subió a la orilla del puente y miro a ambos de sus amigos, en ese instante rompió la varita de sauco en dos y la tiro al vacío.

Hermione miro con una sonrisa a su amigo ya que él nunca buscaba la grandeza e imponerse sobre otros, se sentía orgullosa de el por lo que había madurado a lo largo de los años que estuvieron juntos los tres en sus aventuras. Aunque prefería no recordar las veces que estuvieron cerca de la muerte. Es ese instante se le vino a la mente porque su amigo había sobrevivido otra vez al hechizo de Voldemort, sin aguantar la curiosidad le pregunto: - Harry ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?

Esa pregunta provoco que Harry volviera a pensar en lo que estaba pensando antes y se volteo para ver a sus amigos que tanto habían sufrido por acompañarlo siempre a él, Ron perdió a su hermano y Hermione tuvo que borrarle la memoria a sus padres para poder acompañarlo a él. Cuando pensó en lo que hizo su amiga para acompañarlo se le vino a la mente la vez que Ron los dejo solo a los dos en la búsqueda de los horocruxes y ese baile que tuvieron los dos, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que quería como algo mas a su mejor amiga pero sabía que ella ahora estaba con Ron que era como un hermano para él. Entonces pensó que lo mejor era que hiciera esto solo y sin intervenir en la relación de ellos dos, pero que sin dudas los extrañaría, sin que se dieran cuenta sus amigos invoco a su escoba para que este debajo del puente mientras se dirigia a ellos para decirles:- En realidad estuve muerto.

Sus amigos miraron con cierta tristeza a Harry, mientras a Hermaione se le escapaba una lagrima por su mejilla al saber que el en realidad si había muerto.

Harry continuo:- Morí pero decidí volver para terminar lo que Voldemort empezó.

Ron dijo:- Ya ha acabado Harry, ahora estaremos en paz.

Hermione agrego:- Es un nuevo comienzo.

Harry miraba a sus amigos con agradecimiento de todo lo que habían hecho y les dijo:- ustedes dos fueron lo mejor que me paso desde que entre a Hogwarts y siempre serán parte de mí.-sus amigos sonrieron a lo que acababa de decir- pero esto aun no ha acabado, no todavía mientras haya varios mortifagos. Cerró los ojos un momento para luego decirles:- Ron dile a Ginny que me perdone pero no puedo estar con ella –Ron iba a decir algo pero él siguió- y perdónenme ustedes pero esta vez no puedo dejar que vengan conmigo.

Y sin decir una palabra más salto hacia su escoba y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo por suerte sus amigos no reaccionaron a tiempo para retenerlo y el siguió su camino sin importar el grito de su nombre por parte de su mejor amiga mientras se le escapaba una lagrima y pensaba perdóname hermano, perdóname Hermione, siempre te tendré en mi corazón.

En el puente Ron y Hermione estaban sorprendidos ante lo que acababa de hacer su mejor amigo. Ron se quedo estático mirando partir a su mejor amigo que conoció a los 11 años, mientras que Hermione en la orilla del puente se puso a llorar y gritar su nombre para que tratara de recapacitar y volviera pero fue todo inútil entre sus lagrimas dio un grito mas pensando que tal vez escucharía:- Haaryyyy!

Una hora después de la partida de su amigo Hermione y ron se dirigieron al castillo con una cara de tristeza absoluta, al llegar varios de sus amigos se les acercaron preguntando por que estaban tristes y donde se encontraba Harry, una de ellos era Ginny que miraba con mucha preocupación cómo llegaron su hermano y Hermione. Ron solo fue capaz de decir:- Se fue.

Todos en ese momento comenzaron a murmullar como es que después de todo lo que hicieron juntos con Harry, este se fuera sin decir palabra alguna. Ginny se puso a llorar y se fue inmediatamente para ser consolada por su madre. Unos minutos más tarde la profesora Mc Gonagall se les acerco para preguntarles que había pasado con Harry Potter en ese momento Hermione abrazo a la profesora y se puso a llorar en sus hombros diciendo:- Se fue, se fue, se fue.

Todos los que estaban en el castillo quedaron consternados ante partida de una de las mejores personas que habían conocido, un tipo que siempre puso a los otros sobre el mismo, un hombre que desde niño había sufrido mucho y pensaron que ahora tendía paz. Sin duda esta noticia dejo a todos tristes, luego mientras se acercaba la noche de a poco los estudiantes se fueron organizando lugares donde podrían dormir porque mañana irían a buscar a sus padres esperando que estén todos bien y los que nos podrían encontrar se quedarían en el castillo.

Mientras Hermione se acomodaba para dormir recordó que ella no tenía ningún lugar hacia donde ir ya que les había borrado la memoria a su papa y su mama para mantenerlos a salvo de la guerra. Esa estúpida guerra que la obligo a hacer eso a estar en peligro constantemente, esta guerra que hizo que se juntara mas con sus amigos y que ahora este de noviazgo con uno de ellos mientras si otro mejor amigo se fue así nomas. Al recordar como los había abandonado Harry, Hermione no sabía que sentir rabia, ira porque después de todo lo que pasaron juntos el decide irse. Pero sobretodo en su mente y su corazón sentía una profunda preocupación por donde se encontraba su amigo en ese momento, se pregunto si tendría un lugar donde dormir, si estaría a salvo, ella no quería que le pasara nada y que vuelva lo mas antes posible para estar al lado de Ron y de ella aunque en el fondo quería que estuviera solo para ella.

Ha pasado una semana y todavía no se supo nada de Harry. En ese tiempo enterraron al hermano de Ron y a todos los que habían caído en esa fatídica guerra. Fue una semana muy triste y difícil de superar.

Tratare de actualizar cada semana. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Subo este capitulo ya que el otro me pareció corto, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Harry Potter y sus demás personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

Capitulo 2

Harry después de haber saltado a su escoba siguió volando hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse, en ese momento decidió bajar al bosque y prepararse un campamento para dormir. Al descender se encontró en un bosque fresco con el viento soplando, se acomodo al lado de un lago y acomodo una cabaña, esta era un poco más pequeña de la que usaron él y Hermione en la búsqueda de los horocruxes, al momento de pensar en aquella ocasión se acordó del baile que él y Hermione tuvieron y de cómo en ese momento se sintió completo en su vida, también recordó el momento en el que se quedaron frente a frente al finalizar la canción lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza aquella vez era probar esos hermosos labios que estaban en frente suyo pero vio que Hermione lo miraba con cara dubitativa y luego se volteo para ubicarse en el lugar donde estaba antes, ese fue el instante en el que sentía que se le iba una parte de su corazón junto con ella. Desde entonces supo que quería a su amiga como algo más. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír a su estomago gruñir así que se empeño primero en armar una cabaña para luego comer, pero no encontró nada salvo unas frutas que estaban entre los árboles, luego se dirigió directamente hacia el lugar donde había acomodado sus cosas y escucho el sonido de una rama rompiéndose. Saco alertado su varita y se dispuso a apuntar hacia donde había escuchado el ruido y se acercaba lentamente hasta que observo tres mortifagos delante de él.

Cuando lo reconocieron los uno de los mortifagos dijo:- Valla, valla pero si es Harry Potter el que derroto al señor tenebroso. No creas que te tenemos miedo porque nuestra lealtad es hacia la magia oscura, así que prepárate para morir Potter.

El pelinegro solo puso la varita en alto e insulto para sus adentros al encontrarse con los mortifagos ya que después de un largo viaje y el hambre se sentía débil pero no podía demostrar eso delante de ellos así que comenzó a atacar diciendo:- Desmaius

Dos de los tres lograron esquivar sus ataques el tercero no puedo y quedo tumbado en el suelo, al mirarlo detenidamente Harry noto que simplemente era un joven tal vez solo dos años mayor que él. Pero tenía que concentrarse en los otros dos que lo seguían atacando, para el joven mago fue difícil atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo ya que estaba bastante débil en ese momento. Parecía que estaba perdido pero de pronto vio como los dos mortifagos que estaban delante de él cayeron al suelo y atrás suyo pudo ver a un hombre encapuchado con una varita. Harry miro al hombre misterioso y le pregunto:- ¿Quién eres?

El señor le respondió:- Silencio niño, tal vez hallas derrotado al innombrable pero todavía hay varios de estos sueltos así que te recomiendo que guardes silencio y vigiles tu espalda.

Aquel hombre se disponía a retirarse de la escena pero Harry le detuvo diciendo:-Gracias, por salvarme.

El hombre se dio vuelta y le dijo:- En que estabas pensando al irte niño,no vez que esto todavía no es seguro.

Harry lo miro y dijo:- Es por eso que me fui, quiero tratar de atrapar a todos los que pueda antes de que lastimen a otras personas.

Tu valentía es admirable niño pero debes entender que tienes mucho que aprender- dijo el señor para luego proseguir- vuelve a la escuela y cuando estés listo conviértete en un auror y en ese momento podrás con situaciones como estas.

No puedo, vi morir a varios seres queridos, a personas inocentes por tratar de ayudarme, no voy a permitir que por mi se sigan cobrando más vidas. Tal vez me cueste la vida, pero será la mía y no la de mis amigos o personas inocentes-dijo Harry.

Estas empeñado en esto ¿no es cierto?- Harry asintió- supongo que no puedo hacer nada para tratar de que cambies de idea- Harry asintió- escucha sígueme hasta mi cabaña ahí podremos hablar tranquilos.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cabaña del señor e inmediatamente después de entrar el viejo puso un encantamiento alrededor de la carpa. Al entrar Harry quedo sorprendido con lo que había porque parecía un hogar lo que estaban en frente de sus ojos ya que había una biblioteca, una cama ordenada y una mesa con asientos. El viejo se le acerco para ofrecerle un pedazo de pan, Harry sin dudarlo lo agarro rápidamente y comenzó a comer rápidamente. El viejo le pidió que tome asiento, el pelinegro acepto y se sentó, y le dijo:- Mi nombre es Víctor, es un honor conocerlo en persona señor Potter.

Harry al notar que Víctor sabía si nombre no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber cómo lo supo. Al notar su sorpresa Víctor le dijo:- Lo dijeron los mortifagos, además logre divisar su cicatriz.

Harry solo asentir y le dijo, recordando lo sucedido:- Gracias por salvarme señor Víctor.

Víctor:- ¿Cómo fue que acabaste acá? Casi nadie viene por estas zonas.

Harry:- Estaba volando al ver que se ponia el atardecer decidí bajar y prepararme para descansar. Y bueno usted ya sabe el resto.

Víctor:- Escuche señor Potter, yo fui un auror hasta que me encontré con un alquimista que me salvo la vida, al ver los dones que tenia le pedí que me entrenara para poder usar esos dones, pero me dijo que para que lo entrenara debía hacer mi deber entre las sombras sin que nadie sepa que hay un alquimista, incluso en estos tiempos de guerra pero fue algo que le prometí a mi maestro.

Harry quedo sorprendido ante las declaraciones de Víctor ya que él pensaba que los alquimistas estaban extinguidos pero también sintió que le escondía algo. Víctor le pregunto:- No hay nada que yo puede hacer para convencerlo de volver al castillo.

Harry solo se limito a decir:- No pienso volver hasta que la mayoría de los mortifagos estén en Azkaban.

Víctor:- Escúcheme señor Potter se que usted paso por infinidad de cosas, la mayoría feas pero sé que también le pasaron cosas hermosas – Harry asintió – mire yo ya soy un hombre viejo que lo único que busca es vivir en paz pero antes de eso creo que es mi deber enseñarle a alguien todo lo que aprendí así que Señor Potter ¿le gustaría aprender los poderes de la alquimia?

Harry pensó la idea en su cabeza durante un momento ya que el quería buscar mortifagos para luego volver a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios e iniciar su carrera de auror. Así que le pregunto todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza:- ¿Cuánto tiempo me llevara? ¿Tengo que vivir en las sombras? Si e que acepto ¿podre vivir con normalidad a pesar de los dones que me ofreces?

Víctor observo con seriedad hasta que le respondió:- El tiempo que te lleve aprender es depende de ti, si dominas bien la alquimia externa podrás comenzar lo antes posible con la interna que es la más complicada. Lo de vivir en las sombras fue una promesa que le hice a mi maestro por cómo se encontraba todo, pero como veo que las cosas han mejorado por lo menos un poco creo que no será necesario que lo hagas. Si aceptas y terminas el entrenamiento podrás hacer lo que quieras con tu vida en el futuro siempre y cuando uses tus poderes por una causa noble, porque es fácil caer en la ambición y dejarse vencer por los delirios de grandeza.

Harry pensó un momento las cosas ya que no quería tomar nada a la ligera, este hombre misterioso le ofrece aprender grandes cosas que lo harán un mejor mago y que luego podría vivir una vida normal como él quisiera, aparte con estos dones podría atrapar mortifagos con más efectividad, así que le dijo:- Acepto, siempre y cuando podamos atrapar a algunos mortifagos y este a tiempo de volver a Hogwarts para mi último año.

Víctor dudo un segundo ya que no estaba dentro de sus planes atrapar mortifagos mientras le enseñaba, pero sabía que debía ser rápido porque el tiempo no era un lujo que tenia así que desistió y le dijo:- Como usted quiera señor Potter pero recuerde que no estará listo hasta que yo lo diga, si usted decide irse sin completar su entrenamiento no habrá otra oportunidad.

Harry:- Entonces comencemos mañana mismo.

Víctor:- Veo que es terco Potter, pero como quiera, luego se arrepentirá porque esto no es ningún juego. Así que procure descansar en aquel sillón, mañana tendrá un largo día.

Harry se dirigió aquel sillón, pero no pudo pegar un ojo hasta que observara que Víctor se había dormido ya que sentía que le ocultaba algo, pero tenía que conformarse con que le iba a enseñar nuevas habilidades y de paso atrapar algunos mortifagos. Al cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormirse susurro: Buenas noches Hermione.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Harry se fue, Hermione y algunos que estaban a disposición de pusieron a buscarlo durante las primeras dos semanas cuando se dieron cuenta de que era inútil seguir buscando. Hermione se encontraba en la madriguera que habían reconstruido los Weasley, se sentía incomoda en aquel lugar ya que a todos les costaba admitir la pérdida de un ser muy querido. Pocas palabras pasaban entre ellos en la mesa a la hora de desayunar, almorzar y cenar pero ella no podía reprocharles nada ya que le abrieron las puertas de su casa para que ella pudiera dormir y les estaba muy agradecida por eso.

Las cosas con Ron iban de mal en peor ya que siempre que trataban de dirigirse la palabra terminaban peleando, ambos estaban dolidos por sus pérdidas como los padres de Hermione que no sabía cómo devolverle la memoria a sus padres y Ron que no sabía cómo afrontar la muerte de sus hermano mayor, pero eso no pudo evitar que Hermione se preguntara que le vio a Ron por qué las cosas con el siempre eran así durante su amistad, ¿por qué se besaron en la cámara de los secretos? Pensó que tal vez solo fue un impulso por la situación en la que se encontraban, una guerra de la que no sabían si iban a terminar vivos.

Al paso de dos semanas más Hermione estaba decidida a decirle a Ron que lo suyo fue un error y que se dejaron llevar por la situación en la que vivían y que volvieran a ser amigos. Mientras procesaba en su cabeza como le diría a Ron, encontró el diario "El Profeta" sobre la mesa y había una noticia que le llamo la atención.

 **Mortifagos aparecen desarmados y desmayados**

 _En las últimas semanas 34 mortifagos fueron encontrados en distintas zonas del país, se desconoce cómo fue que acabaron desarmados. Todos los arrestos que se hicieron fueron por una comunicación anónima al Ministerio de Magia que se les informaba de la ubicación exacta de estos seres, pero ninguno puede recordar cómo fue que terminaron ahí. Los aurores niegan toda relación con estos hecho por lo cual queda una duda ¿Quién es el hombre o mujer que arriesga su vida para atrapar a estos maleantes? A lo largo de los días seguiremos informando sobre estos hechos, lo cierto es que alguien está colaborando para ordenar el mundo de la magia después de una muy costosa guerra._

Los pensamientos de Hermione quedaron en ese artículo a lo largo del día ya que sentía curiosidad de quien era el que arriesgaba su vida para que todo estuviera mejor. Se le cruzo en la cabeza la idea de que se trataba de su mejor amigo Harry y las palabras que dijo antes de irse: _"Esto aun no ha acabado, no todavía mientras haya varios mortifagos",_ entonces lo comprendió, su amigo estaba quien sabe donde arriesgando su vida para tratar de hacer justicia. Esto no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación de donde se encontraba su amigo que a pesar de las extensas búsquedas durante las primeras dos semanas no encontraron ningún rastro de él. Supongo que oculto bien sus rastros como hicieron en la búsqueda de los horocruxes. Aquella búsqueda en la cual tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas como el abandono de Ron, lo que le provoco que ella pasara más tiempo con Harry y recordó la vez que visitaron la tumba de los padres de Harry aquel fue el momento en el que encontró más sensible a su amigo ya que era la primera vez que visitaba la tumba de sus padres y ella estaba a su lado para apoyarlo entonces se le paso por la cabeza ¿por qué no dejaba que lo apoyara ahora? Maldita sea Harry, tú y la necesidad de protegernos. Pero al instante de ese recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza el baile que tuvieron ellos dos en la cabaña cuando ella estaba muy desanimada por la partida de Ron, pero que Harry logro distraerla con ese baile, fue una sensación de paz, se sentía segura entre sus brazos mientras bailaban, sentía que su corazón estaba destinado al latir al lado del suyo y mientras terminaba la música como se observaban ambos a los ojos, podía ver en la cara de su amigo que quería hacer algo, ella solo estaba completamente perdida observando aquellos ojos. Pero cuando acabo la música y quedaron estáticos su cerebro le dijo que se alejara de ahí, mientras su corazón dictaba lo contrario y ella al final como casi siempre obedeció a su cerebro y se fue a sentarse en su lugar analizando lo que acababa de pasar, acaso ella estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Harry. Inmediatamente desecho esa idea y se concentro solo en cómo encontrarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.

 **Harry Potter y sus demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de**

Capitulo 3:

A la mañana siguiente de encontrase con Víctor, Harry fue despertado tempranamente por quien a partir de ahora sería su maestro en la alquimia, incomodo por la situación le pregunto:- ¿Por qué tan temprano?

Víctor:- Porque el tiempo no es un lujo señor Potter, además según tengo entendido usted tiene prisa por completar el entrenamiento lo antes posible.

Luego de dirigirle esas palabras Víctor le señalo la mesa donde estaba su desayuno servido. Harry se dirigió a su asiento y comenzó a desayunar, mientras lo hacía pensaba lo mucho lo que Víctor le ofreció ya que hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un desayuno igual pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en la misma situación que antes de vencer a Voldemort, salvo por la comida que no dudo en preguntarse si esto iba a ser así la mayoría del tiempo o solo esta ocasión. Parecía que Víctor le había leído la mente porque le dijo:- Esto es solo por esta vez ya que observo que no has comido algo decente en un tiempo y además hoy comienzas un entrenamiento que será agotador.

Harry asintió y le dijo:- Gracias, por todo.

Víctor:- No hay de que chico, ahora termina y luego te espero afuera.

Una vez que Harry salió la tienda se achico y paso a ser uno pequeño que Víctor deposito en una bolsa. Consternado ante lo sucedido miro a Víctor para preguntarle por qué había hecho eso. Víctor le respondió que antes de que él lo encontrara siempre estaba en constante mudanza día tras día hasta que encontró aquel lugar que parecía que nadie pasaba por ahí. Eso solo fue hasta la llegada de Harry que seguramente lo estarán buscando y lo mejor era moverse otra vez día a día.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa ya que él sabía lo que era estar a la deriva día a día sin un hogar formal. De alguna manera el le había arrebatado eso a Víctor y le dijo:- Perdón no era mi intención alejarlo de su hogar.

Víctor:- Descuida chico, hago esto hace mucho tiempo. Ahora dale hay que movernos, hay un lago aquí cerca, ahí te enseñare a dominar el agua.

Harry pensó que era algo parecido al Aguamenti o Aqua Eructo, pero estaba muy equivocado porque apenas llegaron Víctor apunto con su brazo al agua y se lo dirigió a Harry cuyos intentos por repeler el agua que le había arrojado fueron inútiles, de pronto estaba todo empapado.

Víctor le decía:- La concentración quizás es la clave de todo alquimista, debes concéntrate en lo que quieres hacer y con qué objetivo sino se te puede ir de las manos.

Así que ahora sécate sin usar tu varita, recuerda concéntrate, no dejes que el frio llegue hasta tu cerebro, ignóralo.

Harry cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse pero no paso nada. Luego de varios intentos Víctor le dijo:- Perseverancia señor Potter, perseverancia.

Harry lo intento otra vez y pudo sentir una descarga por todo su cuerpo, de inmediato ordeno al agua que se desprenda de su ropa y la dirigió al lago. Víctor lo miro y lo felicito por su logro además agrego:- Estuviste bien, ahora sigamos practicando.

Una semana después podría dominar el agua con facilidad además esto le dio un beneficio extra para poder tener mayor capacidad de resistencia dentro del agua. Esto le sirvió bastante con los mortifagos que se iban encontrando en el camino ya que no sabían que los golpeaba. Víctor prefería estar a un costado mientras Harry vencía a los mortifagos por suerte no hubo muchas complicaciones ya que solo andaban de uno o a lo sumo dos, aparte usaba una capucha para que no lo reconocieran aunque para ser sincero le molestaba un poco.

Para el entrenamiento de la tierra fue algo más sencillo ya que consistía mayormente en concentrarse y correr por el bosque usando la tierra para superar obstáculos como arboles caídos. Víctor decía que en todo lo que le enseñaba el debía ser rápido para poder aplicarlo en una situación complicada y que era mejor que se acostumbrara a correr porque le serviría más adelante. El fuego fue una cosa trabajosa ya que no era sencillo controlarlo pero al cabo de unas semanas logro controlarlo, no lo hacía como Víctor pero este le insistía en que estaba bien. Al final de casi dos meses ya podía domina los cuatro elementos esenciales.

Víctor:- Estuvo bien en estos dos meses señor Potter.

Harry:- Gracias maestro.

Víctor:- Sabes que ahora viene lo complicado ¿cierto? La alquimia interna dependerá de quien serás de aquí en adelante.

Harry:- Lo sé maestro, prometo no decepcionarlo.

Víctor:- Se que no lo harías, pero recuerda no te dejes invadir por la ambición, el odio y la ira porque eso es lo que condena a un alquimista. Ahora descansa mañana será tu primer día con la alquimia interna y tienes que estar bien atento.

Harry trato de cerrar los ojos pero no pudo dormir, habían pasado dos meses desde que se fue, desde que salto de aquel puente. Por el momento estaba cumpliendo con su objetivo que era tratar de vencer a la mayor cantidad de mortifagos que pudiera, además del beneficio extra de la alquimia. Pero no podía negarse a si mismo como extrañaba a sus amigos en especial a una chica de ojos castaños, deseaba que este feliz junto a su amigo pero no podía mentirse a si mismo que la quería. Cerró los ojos y dijo:- Buenas noches Hermione pronto nos encontraremos.

Sus sueños pronto cambiaron a una pesadilla ya que en sus sueños mortifagos atacaban la madriguera de los Weasley y Hermione estaba ahí siendo derribada. Inmediatamente se despertó exaltado y con respiración agitada, ojala que solo sea un sueño se dijo a si mismo pero no pudo evitar preocuparse ante su sueño durante toda la noche.

Ron tenemos que hablar le dijo Hermione al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en su cama con cara pensativa.

Claro pasa le respondió su novio y futuro ex.

Hermione:- Escucha, primero quiero hablar sobre nosotros –dijo señalando a ambos- esto no va para ningún lado, parece que peleamos mas sin la presencia de Harry que siempre trataba de tranquilizarnos a ambos.

Ron:- Lo sé pero escucha Hermione, hay todo un lío en mi mente y mi corazón que dice que esto funcionara en un futuro y otra que dice que no. No sé qué hacer.

Hermione:- Llevamos un mes de de lo que tendría que ser un noviazgo pero nos tratamos mas como amigos. Creo que debemos volver a ser aquel trió que se metía en líos en Hogwarts.

Ron:- Creo que tienes razón, pero no volveremos a ser lo mismo sin Harry al que tengo ganas de darle algunos golpes por romper el corazón de Ginny y otros por irse.

Hermione:- Comparto tu idea de darle una buena paliza cuando lo encontremos.

Ron:- ¿Encontremos? Ya buscamos durante dos semanas y no hubo rastro alguno.

Hermione:- Si, pero ¿no viste El Profeta?

Ron:- Sabes perfectamente que no leo como vos y Harry.

Hermione con cara de sorpresa le pregunto:- ¿Harry leía? No sabía eso.

Ron:- De vez en cuando lo hacía, creo que eso se lo transmitiste vos.

Hermione se sorprendió a saber que su mejor amigo leía y se preguntaba porque nunca le pedía consejos sobre algunos libros, se prometió hacerle un interrogatorio a Harry cuando lo encuentre para saber que más le ocultaba. Luego dejo de lado sus pensamientos y le paso el diario a Ron para que lo leyera, al terminarlo lo miro con cara de sorprendido.

¿Crees que sea él? pregunto el pelirrojo

Hermione:- Creo que sí, no recuerdas las palabras de Harry antes de saltar del puente. Dijo claramente _esto aun no ha acabado, no todavía mientras haya varios mortifagos_ y tiempo después aparece en el diario que alguien está dando caza a los mortifagos. No ves que está muy claro de quien se trata.

Ron:- Ahora veo cuál es tu punto pero como vamos a encontrarlo, estos ataques a los mortifagos fueron en distintas partes, no podemos ir a cada uno.

Hermione:- Lo sé pero no es imposible si hacemos patrones en los lugares donde fueron atacados los mortifagos y los lugares donde los encontraron podremos tener una idea de su ubicación.

Ron:- Veo que los tienes todo planeado, pero como le digo a mi mamá y mi papá a donde nos vamos. No me dejaría ir a ningún lado, está muy sensible desde la muerte de Fred aunque trata de simularlo.

Hermione:- Podríamos mentirles, diciendo que vamos a visitar a Luna o algunos de nuestros amigos. Para simularlo un poco porque no nos creerían que vamos todos los días sería mejor ir dos o tres días a la semana para que no sospechen nada.

Ron:- Estoy de acuerdo ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Hermione:- Mañana mismo.

Ron asintió y le dijo lo vamos a encontrar Hermione y ya verás cuando lo encontremos va desear nunca haberse subido a esa escoba.

Hermione rio ante el comentario de su amigo, luego lo abrazo diciéndole:- Gracias por entender que somos mejores como amigos que novios.

Lo sé, aparte soy demasiado atractivo para usted dijo Ron riéndose.

Después de ese comentario Hermione le pego en el brazo y le dijo:- Idiota, mas vales que mañana estés listo o mi voy sin usted.

Ron:- Solo fue un chiste y descuide mañana estaré listo.

Hermione salió de la habitación de su amigo con una sensación de que todo poco a poco estaba volviendo a la normalidad solo faltaba que encontraran a su mejor amigo para que todos estén completos. Durmió en su habitación soñando aquello.

Después de almorzar salieron de la casa de los Weasley argumentando que iban a visitar a su amiga Luna, cuando salieron de la casa y estuvieron a una distancia prudente de que nadie los escuchara Ron le pregunto:-¿Por dónde empezamos?

Por aquí, creo que conozco el lugar por lo cual podríamos transportarnos dijo Hermione señalando un punto en el mapa. Así que vallamos – le dijo ofreciéndole a Ron su mano y este acepto.

Pronto se encontraban en un bosque el cual parecía que nadie lo había pisado durante mucho tiempo. Buscaron algunas pistas por todo el bosque pero al cabo de casi cuatro horas no encontraron nada, Hermione no pudo esconder su cara de decepción ante tan esfuerzo que habían hecho con Ron.

Ron:- Por lo visto aquí no hubo nadie en un tiempo así que… – se detuvo al ver la cara de decepción en la cara de Hermione y le puso una mano en el hombro para tratar de animarla- tranquila este fue el primero, todavía nos quedan unos cuantos lugares más por buscar. Hay que ser pacientes.

Hermione agradeció el consuelo de Ron y agrego:- Bueno descartamos este lugar y dentro de dos días probamos por acá – señalando otro punto en el mapa.

Así fue como pasaron semana tras semana, búsqueda tras búsqueda, decepción tras decepción, al final ya era casi dos meses desde que se fue Harry. Hermione no podía evitar sentirse muy frustrada y triste por no obtener ningún resultado. Además de ello buscaron en los posibles lugares que podía estar en el mundo muggle pero no lo encontraron, tampoco podían ir por toda Europa ya que sería muy difícil hallarlo.

Ron fue a ver a Hermione a su habitación para preguntarle porque no había bajado a desayunar, al entrar quedo desconsolado al ver a su amiga llorando en su cama sosteniendo una foto de ella con él y Harry cuando tenían 11 años, debió de ser después de la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal. Se sentó a su lado y le dijo:- No sabía que tenía esa foto, de donde la sacaste.

Hermione entre lagrimas le señalo el álbum que estaba encima de su escritorio, ese álbum al parecer lo había sacado debajo de la cama donde dormía Harry cuando se hospedo en la madriguera antes del ataque. Ron observo detalladamente cada una de las fotos en donde había varias de los padres de Harry en donde se veían muy felices junto con el cuando era bebe, encontró otras con ellos tres, otras de Harry con el mismo y otras de Harry con Hermione. No podía dejar de pensar que aquellas personas que desde niños pasaron muchas cosas juntas ahora estén tristes por la ausencia de Harry.

Decidido a que Hermione dejara de llorar se acerco a ella y le dijo:- Mire estas fotos – señalando en las que aparecían ellos – acá estamos todos felices, mire esta – señalando una foto en la que ella estaba al lado de Harry – acá está usted feliz junto con nuestro mejor amigo.

Hermione:- ¿Cuál es tu punto Ron?

Ron:- Mi punto es que los tres somos personas que siempre teníamos una sonrisa a pesar de todo lo que nos pasaba. Harry siempre tuvo una sonrisa a pesar de saber que su destino estaba marcado para que se enfrente a la persona que mato a su padre y su madre. Estoy seguro que pronto llenaremos este álbum con más fotos de nosotros tres. No tiene que rendirse Hermione, después de todo lo que nos paso, no ahora.

Hermione sentándose y secándose las lagrimas le dijo:- Gracias Ron pero ya no quedan lugares por buscar.

Ron:- Dame el mapa.

Hermione se lo dio y le pregunto ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

Ron:- Te sorprendería lo que un Weasley con determinación puede hacer.

Luego Ron saco el diario de ese día y se lo acerco.

Hermione quedo pasmada ante lo que leía en El Profeta.

 **Aparecen más mortifagos**

 _Al parecer nuestro misterioso justiciero sigue haciendo de las suyas ya que en las últimas dos semanas aparecieron otros 26 nuevos mortifagos que ahora se encuentran a disposición de la justicia con un boleto seguro a Azkaban. Todos los patrones son los mismos con los que aparecieron los otros hace tiempo, esto indica que las calles de Londres están casi limpias y se recomienda a los otros mortifagos que se entreguen antes de que los encuentre el ya que según dicen no lo van a ver venir._

Hermione:- El sigue afuera haciendo de las suyas.

Ron:- Lo sé pero lo importante ahora es que podemos aplicar estos nuevos patrones al mapa a ver si nos lleva a algún lado.

Hermione abrazo a Ron y le dijo:- Eso es brillante Ron, gracias por no rendirte y no dejarme a mí a hacer lo mismo.

Ron:- De nada pero deja de llorar que Harry no te reconocerá con ojos hinchados.

Hermione:- Lo hare.

Ron:- Bien, haz lo tuyo y llámame cuando termines. ¿Te parece bien?

Hermione:- Bien, nos vemos.

Cuando el pelirrojo salió de la habitación, Hermione puso el mapa al lado del diario y comenzó a marcar las zonas, la mayoría coincidían con las otras pero logro encontrar cuatro nuevos donde buscar. De inmediato llamo a Ron y le dijo:- Hay cuatro nuevos lugares donde podríamos buscar.

Ron:- Bien, ¿cuándo salimos?

Hermione:- Mañana.

El pelirrojo le dijo mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación:- Perfecto, lo mejor ahora será que bajes a comer algo. Necesitaras fuerzas para mañana.

Hermione:- Esta bien en un rato bajo.

Hermione guardo el mapa en su mochila y se disponía a bajar con una sonrisa, sabiendo que después de todo todavía había alguna esperanza de encontrar a Harry.

Víctor se levanto temprano como siempre preparado para hacer despertar a Harry, pero se dio cuenta al pasar por la mesa que el ya estaba sentado desayunando. Sin salir de su asombro se acerco a el y le dijo:- Buenos días, parece que estas entusiasmado hoy porque te levantaste temprano.

Buenos días, un poco, dijo Harry tratando de disimular la preocupación por la que estaba pasando después de su sueño pero no pudo evitar que Víctor lo notase y le preguntase:- ¿Qué te sucede chico?

Harry:- Nada, solo un mal sueño.

Víctor asintió y le pregunto si quería hablar de ello.

Harry negó con la cabeza diciendo:- Tal vez luego.

Víctor asintió y le dijo:- Cuando estés más cómodo para hablar sobre tu sueño no lo dudes, puedes preguntarme.

Harry asintió y dijo:- Gracias maestro.

Víctor:- De nada chico, ahora terminemos de desayunar y vallamos a entrenar.

Harry:- Estoy de acuerdo – pero no podía dejar de estar preocupado por sus amigos -

Ambos salieron de la tienda y se dispusieron a entrenar. Víctor le decía:- Recuerda concentración, piensa solo en lo que quieres hacer.

Harry trataba de concentrarse pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos no podía evitar recordar su sueño, ese sueño que se sentía muy real y le preocupaba mucho ya que no sabía si paso o si iba a pasar. Víctor le preguntaba de vez en cuando porque no podía hacer lo que le pedía. Harry solo se disculpaba y le decía que ya iba a poder, pero le mentía a Víctor y se mentía a si mismo. Su maestro lo detuvo nuevamente y le ordeno sentarse diciendo:- Háblame de tu sueño.

Harry lo miro sorprendido porque pensaba que le iba retar por no prestar atención, dudo durante un momento y luego le conto con cada detalle su sueño y que se sentía igual a cuando soñaba con Voldemort sabiendo que algo iba a pasar. Víctor o miro con cara de preocupación sin saber que decir, al final le dijo:- Los sueños en un alquimista son importantes ya que pueden pasar en un futuro. Pero no entiendo porque esa sensación si ese tipo de sueños se dan luego de completar la alquimia interna. ¿Al menos qué?

Harry:- ¿Al menos qué?

Víctor:- Hay una profecía que dice que cada 600 años aproximadamente aparece un alquimista digno del nombre que termina con las injusticias y los horrores que hacen otros alquimistas que se dejaron llevar por la ambición. Eso explica porque tuviste mucha facilidad en tus primeros entrenamientos.

Harry enojado le dijo:- Espere un momento, ese no puedo ser yo si acabo de sacarme una profecía de encima, ahora usted me dice que hay otra. Pero además se supone que ya no hay otros alquimistas.

Víctor le dijo que se tranquilizara y lo escuchara:- Tal vez seas tú, tal vez no, eso el tiempo lo dirá. De otros alquimistas no he escuchado nada en mucho tiempo.

Harry sentía como Víctor le ocultaba lago y quería preguntarle que era pero de pronto Víctor se paro y miro por donde estaban los arboles, se giro y le dijo:- Hay dos personas, debemos irnos rápido.

Harry no sabía cómo responder, le pregunto si eran mortifagos pero Víctor lo negó con la cabeza y lo saco de sus pensamientos diciéndole:- Date prisa, están como a 6 kilómetros.

Harry de inmediato ayudo a Víctor a preparar todo para irse, no fue como otras veces en las que disponían de tiempo para empacar todo, así que hicieron lo que pudieron y luego tomo la mano de Víctor y desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en un bosque que Harry no pudo reconocer, Víctor le dijo que estaban en medio de un bosque en Escocia.

Víctor:- Perdona que estemos muy lejos pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, aparte acá podremos quedarnos un tiempo.

A Harry no le importo que se encontraran en Escocia ya que estaban en un apuro pero si le preocupaba el tiempo que iban a pasar ahí, antes de que pudiera decir algo Víctor tomo la palabra y le dijo:- Sera mejor que vayas a donde te guíen tus sueños, ya que un alquimista no puede dejar nada al azar.

Harry lo miro sorprendido y le preguntó: ¿ Y el entrenamiento?

Víctor:- Te estará esperando para cuando regreses, aparte necesito que despejes tu mente antes de volver a intentar dominar la alquimia interna. Pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie lo que estas aprendiendo. Fuera de eso te estaré esperando aquí en la noche o mañana por la mañana, ir es decisión tuya.

A Harry eso lo tomo por sorpresa ya que no esperaba que su maestro le de permiso de ver a sus amigos por un tiempo, eso era lo que el mas quería y anhelaba, aparte tenía que corroborar que su sueño fue solo una pesadilla. Se giro para mirar a Víctor y decirle la decisión que había tomado.

Hermione y Ron caminaban por el primer bosque de los cuatros que señalo la castaña en el mapa, por el momento parecía una búsqueda como las anteriores, sin ningún rastro de que fuera habitada en un tiempo, pero de pronto lo Hermione paro a Ron con el brazo diciéndole:- Siento la presencia de alguien.

Ron al mirar a su alrededor y no ver nada le dijo:- Tal vez solo es un mal presentimiento, ya sabe como en la búsqueda con los Horocruxes.

Hermione asintió pero en el fondo sentía que alguien estaba en aquel bosque y esto la dejo intranquila el resto de camino hasta que se encontraron con rastros de lo que parecía ser una cabaña que se había instalado ahí no hace mucho y algunos rastros de comida frescos.

Hermione: Sin duda alguna alguien estuvo aquí hace poco Ron.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y dijo:- ¿Crees que haya sido Harry o tal vez mortifagos?

Hermione no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta, quería pensar que era su amigo y que estaban cerca de encontrarlo pero por el otro tenía que ser realista sabiendo que hay mortifagos entre los bosques.

Al notar la incomodidad de su amiga, Ron le dijo:- Vayamos a casa y mañana volvamos a ver si encontramos algo. ¿Te parece bien?

Hermione quería inspeccionar hasta el último metro cuadrado del bosque pero sabía que tenían que volver para no levantar sospechas así que asintió y le dijo: Vámonos, mañana volveremos.

Ante la opción de la castaña, ambos amigos se tomaron las manos y aparecieron en la madriguera de los Weasley, Ron se fue a su habitación a descansar un rato mientras que Hermione decidió ir a la parte trasera y pensar en quienes eran los que habitaban aquel bosque.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de comenzar el siguiente capítulo quería disculparme por tardar, tuve que estudiar y me quede con poco tiempo para escribir. Ademas quisiera agradecer los comentarios alentadores que recibí hasta el momento, eso me da más motivación y convicción para seguir escribiendo cada día.

Harry Potter y sus demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 4:

Víctor:- No olvides lo que te dije, ni una palabra de lo que estas aprendiendo.

Harry:- Lo sé maestro.

Víctor:- Bien, cuídate chico y ven entre hoy a la noche o mañana a la mañana, de lo contrario pensare que dejaste el entrenamiento y me iré de acá.

Harry:- Tranquilo, estaré aquí para entonces.

Entonces te espero acá, cuídate chico le dijo su maestro ofreciéndole la mano, Harry acepto el saludo y se dispuso a irse a ver a sus amigos.

Cuando Harry se fue su maestro no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que se estaba implicado este pobre chico ya que para él está muy claro que la profecía hace referencia a Harry, y él era el único que podía detener a quien en algún momento fue amigo de Víctor y que luego lo traiciono, Víctor sabía que no estaba muerto, solo está esperando el momento para atacar. Y el tenia en Harry sus últimas esperanzas de devolver la pureza a la alquimia.

* * *

Harry apareció en las afueras de la casa de los Weasley y pronto comenzó a caminar entre los maizales y arbustos para ver más de cerca la madriguera y a sus amigos, se detuvo cuando observo a cierta chica castaña en la parte trasera de la casa que estaba mirando el paisaje. Eso le trajo alivio ya que al final su sueño fue solo una pesadilla y ante el estaba el mejor paisaje que pudo divisar con su mejor amiga a quien el sol que se ocultaba le daba algo de luz, lo que para el parecía ser un sueño, quería ir directo a ella y abrazarla pero no sabía cuál sería su reacción así que se quedo como un loco embobado mirándola. Hasta que ella noto su presencia así que no sabía qué hacer, si correr por su supervivencia o que su corazón aguante todo con tal de volver a escuchar su voz y tenerla cerca, decidió esperarla pero al ver la cara que traía su amiga lo mejor era correr y así lo hizo.

Hermione estaba en la parte trasera de la casa de los Weasley observando el paisaje metida de lleno en sus pensamientos de aquel bosque y las personas que lo habitaban, luego de lo que paso con Ron. Se alegro de que se lo haya tomado bien y que estaban volviendo a ser aquellos amigos de Hogwarts otra vez, solo faltaban sus padres y alguien más para que ella volviera a sentirse bien. Sus pensamientos quedaron a un lado cuando observo entre los maizales a alguien que la observaba y ese alguien era el amigo que había provocado que ella se sintiera triste todos los días y que junto con Ron estaban buscando incansablemente. No sabía si sentirse feliz o furiosa, instantáneamente se dejo llevar por lo segundo y saco su varita para dirigirse a aquel lugar, pudo ver que Harry corría en la dirección opuesta así que apresuro el paso, no se escaparía otra vez frente a sus narices. Se le hacía difícil seguirle el ritmo ya que él era muy rápido, _desde cuando_ se preguntaba ella, así que grito su nombre con la esperanza de que se detuviera ya que sus hechizos no lograban darle, ojala que los Weasley no se enojen por lo que estaba haciendo la castaña. Por suerte si se detuvo, pero estaba de espaldas, en ese momento se dejo invadir por la ira.

HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Apenas escucho esas palabras no sabía si girar con una sonrisa o con una preocupación por su propia vida pero extrañaba aquella voz pero sobre todo a ella. Quería decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba, quería saber si estaba bien, si era feliz. Vencido por su deseo de verla se dio vuelta para verla, ahí observo lo hermosa que se veía enojada, estaba feliz por verla pero preocupado por lo que iba pasar, sus piernas y músculos no le respondían así que solo se quedo ahí esperando a que ella estuviera cerca de él. Lamentablemente lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Hermione estuvo en frente de él y le dio dos bofetadas, uno en cada mejilla, luego de eso inmediatamente apunto con su varita y pronuncio _Inmobilus_ a partir de eso Harry se encontró inmóvil frente a Hermione que lo golpeaba con todo lo que podía, que para ser sincero no sabía que pegara tan fuerte, mientras ella le decía:- ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer luego de dos meses? ¿Sin noticias? ¿Sin escribirnos? Dejándonos a todos preocupados mientras estabas afuera arriesgando tu vida. Te odio, Harry Potter. Luego ella tomo distancia de él y con su varita apuntándolo dijo:- _Expulso_.

De pronto Harry fue lanzado por los aires hasta chocar con un árbol, eso sí que le dolió, prefería que Hermione le siguiera golpeando. Pudo ver como ella se le acercaba por lo que acababa de hacer y él se aprovecho de la situación fingiendo estar desmayado hasta que la castaña estuvo a su lado y le preguntaba:- Harry, Harry ¿Estás bien? Harry, perdóname. Harry, Harry.

Al sentir como las lágrimas de su mejor amiga caían sobre él supo que ya era suficiente y le dijo:- Te extrañe mucho Hermione.

Ella se disponía a pararse y decirle algo pero el inmediatamente se sentó y la tomo en un fuerte abrazo al que ella respondió rápidamente abrazándolo con más fuerza de la que incluso el podía imaginar. Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que ella decidió separarse para apuntarle con su varita y decirle con voz amenazante:- Si te atreves a desaparecer sin dejarnos algún rastro o estar incomunicado Harry James Potter lo que te espera será mucho peor que esto. ¿Promete que nunca más te irás? ¿Promete que siempre te comunicaras con nosotros? Promételo.

Harry solo la miro directo a aquellos hermosos ojos castaños y tomo una mano de Hermione y junto con su mano la puso sobre su corazón y dijo:- Yo Harry James Potter prometo jamás dejar a Hermione Jean Granger sin ninguna noticia de mí y estar en constante comunicación.

Después de lo que dijo Hermione guardo su varita en su bolsillo y lo abrazo nuevamente, él quería que aquel abrazo no terminara jamás. Mientras ella le decía:- Yo también te extrañe.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de la forma que había dejado a sus amigos pero sabía si les decía a ellos no lo iban a dejar ir solo, ellos son unos amigos inigualables que lo seguirían al fin del mundo aunque este se negara rotundamente.

Acabado el abrazo ambos amigos se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a caminar para tratar de ponerse al día, al comienzo parecía que Hermione lo había puesto en un interrogatorio ya que le preguntaba donde se había ido, donde descansaba, si le hicieron daño, si comía bien y un montón de preguntas más, a las que él le respondía que si casi a todo para no decirle nada de su entrenamiento, confiaba en ella pero por pedido de Víctor era mejor guardarlo en secreto hasta que su entrenamiento haya finalizado. Lo más incomodo fue cuando su amiga se detuvo y lo miro severamente diciéndole:- ¿En que estabas pensando a ir a atrapar mortifagos? ¿Que no te importa tu vida? ¿Acaso quieres morir otra vez?

Harry no sabía cómo responder a ello ya que él sabía que era una decisión arriesgada la que había tomado, pero sentía que era su deber hacer aquello ya que esos mortifagos mataron a muchas personas que él conocía y personas inocente, incluso muggles. Así que la miro seriamente y le dijo:- No entenderán lo que yo siento, y lo que siento es culpa por todas las muertes que están relacionadas conmigo, personas que conocía y que no conocía que murieron por un adolecente de que debió haber muerto hace 17 años. Usted perdió a sus padres por mí. Siempre se me pasa por la cabeza que si yo hubiera muerto esa noche ninguno habría muerto por mi culpa. A pesar de que todos digan lo contrario así es como me siento y nunca podre olvidarlo. Es por eso que fui por los mortifagos para hacer algo de justicia aunque eso me cueste la vida.

Hermione estaba llorando por lo que su amigo estaba diciendo, no podía creer que el haya dicho que debía morir hace 17 años para que nada relacionado con la guerra hubiera sucedido, no sabía que decir ante semejante declaración solamente pudo abrazarlo para tratar de que ambos se calmen. Harry respondió al abrazo de su amiga, agradecía que no dijera nada y que solo lo abrazara para no sentirse solo. Cuando la castaña cortó el abrazo lo miro y le dijo:- Usted, no tiene la culpa de todo, cada uno toma decisiones en su vida, muchos tomaron la decisión de protegerlo a usted a costa de la suya entre ellos su padre y su madre. No entiende que si hubiera muerto hace 17 años Voldemort habría dominado el mundo mágico hace tiempo, si hubiera muerto hace 17 años nadie habría conocido a la persona que es usted hoy y lo que significa para muchos. Que usted no haya muerto hace 17 años fue lo que debió pasar y el resto es decisión de los demás si deciden seguirlo, quererlo u odiarlo. Usted no tiene la culpa de nada, son nuestras decisiones no suyas.

Harry estaba agradecido por las palabras que acaba de decir su mejor amiga, ella que siempre estaba cuando él se encontraba débil para afrontar las cosas, quería decirle todo lo que ella significaba para el pero no sabía cuál sería el costo, no podía arriesgarse a perder su amistad y la amistad de Ron. Esa amistad que tienen desde los 11 y que los acompañaría por mucho tiempo.

Harry:- Hermione gracias por todo, tu significas mucho para mí. Quiero que lo sepas.

Hermione:- Gracias Harry, tu eres el mejor amigo que pude tener.

Después de todo lo sucedido ambos se tranquilizaron, por lo menos un poco. Ahora era el turno de que él le preguntara y cuando su amiga le dijo que se quedaba con los Weasley porque no tenía a donde ir no pudo evitar sentirse culpable nuevamente por lo que hizo Hermione a sus padres para poder acompañarlo a él en la búsqueda de los Horocruxes, la castaña trato de consolarlo diciendo que los Weasley la trataban como uno más de la familia a pesar de esto el sabía que si tenía la culpa y que iba a hacer algo al respecto para arreglarlo. Cuando pronuncio a los Weasley, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarle cómo se encontraban después de la perdida de Fred y como estaba su amigo Ron. Ella le dijo que las primaras semanas fueron muy tristes para todos pero que de a poco tratan de seguir adelante pese a todo. Harry agrego:- ¿Cómo va tu relación con Ron?

Hermione se sintió incomoda ante la pregunta de su amigo pero le respondió:- Yo y ron quedamos en ser solo amigos, ya que como pareja no funcionábamos. Por ahora nosotros estamos como antes de la batalla.

Harry:- ¿Peleándose?

Hermione:- Incluso más ahora que no estaba usted. Pero dejamos de pelearnos para enfocarnos en buscarlo a usted.

Harry:- ¿En serio?

Hermione:- Si, pero nunca dimos con su paradero, usted es muy bueno ocultando rastros. Pero el otro día encontramos rastros de una cabaña que se había hecho y comida en el suelo parece que se habían ido poco antes de nuestra llegada. ¿Usted no habrá tenido nada que ver con eso? Verdad.

Harry trato de sonar y parecer tranquilo y le mintió diciendo:- Tal vez hayan sido unos mortifagos que se asustaron con su presencia.

Hermione:- Tal vez, pero en serio donde se queda porque no lo podemos rastrear.

Harry:- Ya te dije Hermione, me muevo todas las tardes antes de que oscurezca, más que eso no le puedo decir – al ver la cara de decepción en Hermione agrego – pero en un futuro se lo diré.

Hermione:- Por lo menos usted no se va ir otra vez.

Harry freno la caminata y la miro a los ojos y le dijo:- Con respecto a eso…..

Hermione no lo dejo acabar y sacaba su varita para amenazarlo pero Harry la detuvo y le dijo:- Mírame, por favor mírame. – Ella lo miro a los ojos esperando saber que le iba a decir – no me puedo quedar.

Hermione lo interrumpió:- Pero lo prometiste, maldito mentiroso

Harry:- No te he mentido, no puedo quedarme, pero volveré a visitarlos e iremos a Hogwarts de vuelta los tres juntos a terminar nuestros estudios. Solo te pido que seas paciente Hermione, cuando llegue el momento te contare todo.

Hermione:- Pero ¿por qué tienes que irte? Si usted dijo que iremos a Hogwarts, entonces debes quedarte, si faltan dos meses.

Harry la miro sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir:- ¿Dos meses?

Hermione:- No cambies de tema.

Harry:- Es complicado Hermione y como te dije cuando llegue el momento te contare todo, - tomando sus manos siguió - solo te pido que creas en mi y seas paciente. Te prometo que vendré a visitarlos.

Hermione está enojada porque su mejor amigo después de todo se iba ir otra vez, pero le prometió volver. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello porque creía en el pero temía que algo le pasara mientras estaba moviéndose entre los bosques. No quería dejarlo ir pero sabía que de una forma u otra Harry se iba a ir. Así que le dijo:- Más vale que vuelvas porque de lo contrario no habrá excusa que te salve de lo que te hare Potter.

Harry:- Estaré ahí con ustedes, tienes mi palabra.

Harry no creía lo que escuchaba, al parecer la escuela va a abrir sus puertas nuevamente dentro de unos pocos meses, todo se arregla más rápido con magia pensó, por lo que podrían cursar su ultimo año para luego dedicarse a lo mas quería cada uno, Harry como Auror y Hermione desempeñándose en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hermione:- Supongo que será la primera vez que tendremos un año tranquilo, eso nos vendrá bien para los EXTASIS.

Harry:- Sin embargo será algo raro un año en Hogwarts sin que nada este pasando.

Hermione:- Mientras nosotros no busquemos los problemas….

Harry entre risas dijo:- ¿Alguna vez los buscamos? Ellos me buscaban.

Hermione:- Eso es cierto pero esta vez es diferente.

Harry:- Lo sé, solo que costara acostumbrarse.

Hermione:- En eso estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez deberíamos ir a la madriguera, estoy segura de que estarán felices de verte.

Harry:- ¿Estás segura de que debo ir? Quiero decir por lo de Ginny, no sé cómo lo habrá tomado ella, aparte están el señor Weasley y Ron.

Hermione:- Ellos te perdonaran aparte el señor y la señora Weasley te quieren como un hijo, quédate tranquilo.

Harry y Hermione se dirigían a casa de los Weasley porque ella insistió tanto en que debería visitarlos y por no hacerla enojar había aceptado, pero durante el camino no había dejado de cuestionarse si había elegido bien. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron cuatro nubes negras que se dirigían directamente a la madriguera de los Weasley.

Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y le dijo:- Vamos

Inmediatamente ambos se dirigieron corriendo hasta la madriguera, Harry lamentaba no poder usar sus nuevos hechizos que había aprendido ya que si los hubiera usado habrían llegado antes pero le había hecho una promesa a sus maestro y la iba a respetar, fuera de eso comenzó a sentir una molestia en la zona de las costillas pero lo ignoro. Además no quería ser sometido a otro interrogatorio de Hermione. Pero sobretodo pensaba en aquel sueño que pensó que solo era una pesadilla, al parecer se había vuelto real, el no quería que nada de eso pasare y haría todo lo que este a su alcance para evitarlo.

Al llegar vieron a Ron y el señor Weasley pelear con dos mortifagos y otro atacaba a Ginny, al no ver a la señora Weasley y George no pudo evitar preocuparse aun mas solo deseaba que estuvieran bien. Le dijo a Hermione que fuera a ayudar a Ginny mientras él iba a ayudar a su amigo y al señor Weasley. Al parecer habían derrotado a uno que se encontraba en el suelo pero cuando estaba cerca vio a un quinto que se acercaba por la espalda de ambos y se disponía a atacar. Harry empujo a ambos a un costado mientras primero atacaba al que iba a atacar por la espalda a sus amigos y luego se dio la vuelta para repeler los hechizos que le mandaban los otros mortifagos. En esa lucha rápida derroto a uno mientras que el otro fue derrotado por Hermione, el le sonrió a ella para agradecerle.

Luego de eso se dirigió donde estaban el señor Weasley y Ron que lo miraban sorprendidos, les ofreció una mano a cada uno preguntándoles:- ¿Están bien?

Arthur tomo su mano inmediatamente, Ron tardo un poco pero al final término aceptando lego con un movimiento levanto a ambos del suelo. Arthur le dijo:-Gracias Harry

Harry:- De nada señor Weasley.

Arthur:- Por favor sabes perfectamente que puedes decirme Arthur.

Luego Arthur se fue a comprobar si su hija estaba bien dejando a Ron y Harry solos, el pelirrojo primero lo miro de pies a cabeza y luego le golpeo en la cara diciendo:- Esto es por irse y por lo que le hizo a Ginny.

Hermione al ver lo que estaba pasando se dirigía para tratar de calmar a Ron pero este luego de lo que le dijo a Harry le ofreció la mano y lo levanto para luego darle un abrazo mientras le decía:- Esto es por volver y por salvar la vida de mi padre y la mía otra vez.

Harry acepto el abrazo de su amigo y le dijo:- Te extrañe amigo, ¿Cómo estás?

Al cortar el abrazo Ron le dijo:- Bien y al parecer tú estas mejor mírate pareces un jugador de Quidditch profesional.

Harry solo se rio ante el comentario de su amigo, de hecho ni se había fijado en su cambio físico desde que comenzó el entrenamiento con Víctor. Pero sabía que se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Hermione acompaño en la risa a su amigo para no verlo porque la verdad Ron tenía razón.

Pronto llegaron 5 aurores acompañados por Kingsley y Arthur indicándoles los cuerpos que estaban tirados en el suelo. Cada auror tomo a uno y se los llevaron, Harry sabía que irían directo a Azkaban. Después de eso Kingsley y Arthur se dirigieron hacia ellos tres pare cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien. Kingsley se sorprendió al ver a Harry porque a pesar de que Arthur le había dicho que volvió no lo pudo creer hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos, se le acerco y le dijo:- Que gusto verte Harry ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Harry:- yo solo necesitaba despejar mi mente por un tiempo.

Kingsley:- Pero porque no nos avisaste, te hubiéramos dado una de las casas de la Orden.

Harry:- No hace falta en serio, solo quería estar solo por un tiempo.

Arthur:- Por lo menos decidiste volver.

Harry no respondió a aquello porque no era el momento de decirles que esto solo era una visita. Hermione noto su incomodad y se acerco más a su amigo y le pregunto a Kingsley para cambiar de tema: ¿Por qué cree que esos mortifagos vinieron hasta acá?

Kingsley: Tal vez sea por un poco de venganza, saben que no les queda mucho estando entre las sombras porque alguien los está cazando a todos.

Hermione sonrió a su amigo por lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. Ron se unió a la conversación diciendo:- ¿Alguna idea de quién es?

Arthur:- Eso aun no se sabe verdad Kingsley.

Kingsley:- La verdad no sabemos su identidad y hay algunos aurores que discuten su trabajo y quieren darle caza a él, yo sin embargo apoyo su causa ya que los aurores no tenemos muchas pistas de donde encontrarlos. Encontramos algunos en algunas ciudades pero lo que hizo este tipo es sorprendente.

Hermione exaltada dijo:- ¿Pero por qué arrestarlo a él si no hace nada malo?

Kingsley:- Algunos aurores son muy orgullosos, no quieren que se diga que alguien hace mejor las cosas que ellos.

Los tres adolescentes asintieron con la cabeza ante lo dicho por el auror, luego Kingsley se despidió de cada uno para dirigirse al ministerio, se giro para mirar a Arthur y decirle que tal vez mañana se pase por el departamento de aurores para dar declaración. Arthur le dijo a su amigo que ahí estaría y con esto último Kingsley se fue.

Arthur mientras se dirigía a la madriguera les dijo:- ¿Qué les parece si pasamos adentro? Mi esposa y George vendrán pronto.

Los tres amigos asintieron cuando de pronto Harry se freno y miro a sus dos amigos y les pregunto:- ¿Qué hay con Ginny? No creo que este feliz de verme.

Hermione:- Eso tenemos que resolverlo antes de entrar.

Ron:- Ella puede que no sea muy amable con usted, pero si decirle pedirle perdón y volver a estar juntos creo que ella…..

Harry lo interrumpió diciéndole:- Amigo ella y yo no podemos volver a estar juntos.

Ron:- ¿Por qué?

Harry:- Porque ella parecía estar enamorada mas del niño que vivió que de mí. Podríamos ser amigos pero no sé si ella aceptara eso.

Ron:- No dudes de los sentimientos de mi hermanita Harry, ella lo quiere.

Harry:- Yo también la quiero pero como amigos.

Hermione:- Tal vez ella entienda, no debes preocuparte mucho Harry.

Harry:- Y si no entiende.

Ron:- Tendrá que hacerlo, después de que usted me salo la vida muchas veces y hoy me salvo junto a mi padre.

Después de lo charlado el trió se dirigieron y entraron a la madriguera, al parecer estaba quedando como la anterior. Tenía el aroma familiar que Harry admiraba cada vez que entraba en aquel lugar. Vio al señor Weasley sentado en el sillón seguro esperando a su esposa y su hijo, Ginny estaba a su lado y cuando lo vio salió corriendo directo hacia él. Harry esperaba tal vez una bofetada pero en vez de eso ella lo abrazo, el hizo lo mismo para no ser descortés. Luego ella termino el abrazo y se acerco a él para besarlo pero Harry alejo su cabeza hacia atrás justo a tiempo diciendo:- Lo siento Ginny pero será mejor que seamos solo amigos.

Ginny:- Pero yo te amo Harry, nosotros debemos estar juntos.

Harry:- Lo siento Ginny, pero yo no puedo corresponderte a ese amor. Te quiero pero como amiga.

Seguido de esto ella le dio una bofetada y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Ron miro a Harry con cara comprensiva mientras que su amiga fue arriba para tratar de consolar y hacer entender a Ginny lo de Harry. Arthur se disponía a decir algo pero de pronto la chimenea se ilumino y llegaron Molly y George que primero saludaron a Arthur y liego vieron a Harry detrás junto con Ron. Molly se acerco y le dio un abrazo diciendo:- ¿Cómo estas Harry? Nos tenías preocupados a todos.

Harry:- Estoy bien señora Weasley, perdón mi intención no era que se preocuparan por mí.

Molly:- Esta bien chico, no hace falta que te disculpes. Quédate haré la cena en un momento.

Harry acepto ya que solo Hermione sabía que él no se iba a quedar, luego se dirigió donde estaba George y le ofreció la mano para salvarlo pero este la rechazo y le dio un abrazo diciendo:- No causes más problemas pequeño cuatrojos.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario del pelirrojo, al parecer no perdió la chispa de su diversión. Terminado el saludo, George fue a ayudar a su madre y esta le dijo a Ron:- Hijo prepara la cama para Harry.

Ron se fue directo arriba y Harry lo siguió para tratar de detenerlo sintiendo una pequeña molestia en la zona de las costillas, cuando llegaron a la habitación le dijo a su amigo:- Ron no será necesario.

Ron:- ¿A qué te refieres?

Harry:- No me voy a quedar amigo.

Ron:- Pero eso ¿Por qué?

Harry:- Es complicado.

Ron iba decir algo pero entro Hermione al cuarto y cerró la puerta a su paso poniendo un hechizo de privacidad para que nadie escuchara. Lo miro a Ron y le dijo:- No te va a decir, ya he tratado.

Ron:- Entonces ¿te irás otra vez?

Harry asintió viendo a su amigo que se acercaba lentamente, el pelinegro pensó que le iba a ser algo pero solamente dándole un pequeño golpe en la zona que le dolía diciendo:- Mas te vale volver.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor donde lo acabada de tocar su amigo, Hermione al parecer noto la cara de su amigo y le pregunto:- ¿Qué te paso?

Harry:- No lo sé, me comenzó a doler hace tiempo.

Sus amigos le ordenaron que se acostara en la cama y que se sacara la remera, el hizo caso y cuando vio lo que tenia no le gusto nada, tenía la parte cercana a las costillas morada y con raspones de sangre. Sus amigos miraron con preocupación la herida y Ron le pregunto:- ¿Los mortifagos te hicieron esto?

Harry negó con la cabeza diciendo:- Sus hechizos no me tocaron, solo fui atacado antes por….- se detuvo para mirar a su amiga que también lo estaba mirando comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

Ron:- ¿Quién te ataco antes?

Hermione:- Fui yo, estaba muy molesta en ese momento e hice las cosas sin pensar – decía su amiga mientras se acercaba a Harry para ver su herida.

Harry al notar lo preocupada que estaba su amiga le dijo:- No te preocupes Hermione es solo un golpe, con un poco de magia ya estaría solucionado creo.

Hermione:- ¿Cómo pude ser tan brusca?

Harry:- Deja de culparte, igual creo que me lo merecía.

Me hubiera gustado ver eso decía el pelirrojo mientras anotaba algo, Harry le pregunto que estaba escribiendo y su amigo le respondió:- Un recordatorio muy importante, jamás hacer enojar a Hermione.

Ella lo miro enojada por lo que el pelirrojo dejo de escribir y se volvió para mirar la herida de Harry y pronunciar un hechizo, de inmediato las heridas comenzaron a sanar de a poco y Hermione pudo observar mejor el cuerpo de su amigo, _vaya que está en forma_ pensó mientras ponía una mano en donde antes estaba herido y comenzaba a tocar preguntándole al pelinegro:- ¿Sientes algún dolor?

Harry no podía responder al ver en la posición y lo que estaba haciendo su amiga, sentía su mano como un rayo que le lanzaba cargas eléctricas donde ella lo tocaba, mientras él se encontraba acostado sobre la cama sin remera, eso solo provoco que se sonrojara y dijera tartamudeando:- Caa…ssi naaa…da

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía acariciando la zona lentamente preguntándose _¿Por qué todavía estoy haciendo esto?_ Y su mente le decía _porque te gusta._ Ella rechazo la idea mientras hacía unos movimientos finales pero paro al oír el comentario de un pelirrojo.

Ron con una risa burlona dijo:- Si no te conociera Hermione diría que estas abusando de Harry.

Ambos amigos se sonrojaron y Hermione grito:- Ronald Weasley, si aprecias tú vida más vale que te calles y te apartes de mi vista antes de que te haga algo peor que Harry.

Ron la desafió diciendo:- Estas en mi casa, no puedes hacer algo sin que mi familia lo note.

Hermione se paro y se puso frente a él diciendo:- ¿Qué tal si te dejo sin hijos?

La cara de Ron se puso pálida y comenzó a salir lentamente de la habitación cerciorándose de que Hermione no le lance un hechizo y se fue a preguntar a su mama por la comida.

Harry trato de contener la risa para que su amiga no lo amenazara porque sabía que sería peor, así que mientras se iba su amigo se puso la remera de vuelta y se paro al lado de su amiga para decirle:- No crees que fuiste dura.

Hermione:- Tal vez, pero logre que se callara.

Harry comenzó a reírse ante el comentario de su amiga y ella se contagio de su risa, extrañaba estos momentos en los que reían por los comportamientos de cada uno, así eran ellos tres y siempre serian así.

* * *

Tal vez Hermione fue un poco dura con Harry pero me pareció bien con la aptitud que tiene ella cuando se enoja. Quisiera saber sus opiniones.

Tratare de subir el próximo capitulo el martes o antes.


	5. Chapter 5

Se que dije que subiría un capitulo el martes pero surgieron cosas de ultimo momento que no tenia planeadas el fin de semana y no pude escribir.

Agradezco los comentarios que me mandaron que me ayudan para corregir la historia y se que es hora de que comiencen a tutearse un poco pasara al correr de los capitulos, el apodo de Hermione lo introduciré de una forma que sea especial para los personajes. Es decir especial para Harry y Hermione.

Fuera de eso, les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

Harry Potter y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 5:

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa mientras Molly ordenaba los platos con la ayuda de Ginny que según lo que Hermione le dijo a Harry solo necesitaba tiempo. Pero eso no pudo evitar que se sintiera incomodo en la mesa mientras de vez en cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella que al parecer lanzaban fuego. El estaba sentado en medio de sus dos amigos, como si temieran que se fuera justo en ese momento.

George les contaba a todos en la mesa como el callejón Diagon comenzaba a tomar su forma anterior a la guerra y que su tienda crecía. El pelirrojo decía que donde haya alegría, travesuras y risas vivía Fred, eso le daba mayor confianza para seguir adelante.

Molly:- ¿Harry por qué no trajiste tus cosas?

Harry dejo de comer y los miro a todos alrededor de la mesa y les dijo seriamente:- Porque no me voy a quedar.

Todos dejaron de comer ante la declaración del pelinegro y lo miraron fijamente durante un momento, Arthur fue el primero en hablar:- ¿Por qué?

Harry:- Es complicado, en este momento no puedo decir nada.

Molly:- Pero Harry sabes que tu presencia no nos molesta si de eso se trata.

Harry:- No, no es eso, solamente no puedo quedarme.

Arthur:- Sigo sin comprender Harry.

Hermione:- Nosotros tampoco comprendemos.

Molly:- ¿Ustedes ya sabían?

Ron:- Harry me lo dijo en mi habitación, Hermione ya lo sabía.

Ginny miro con mucha furia a la castaña y hablo por primera vez desde que se sentó:- ¿Cómo es que vos sabias?

Hermione sorprendida por la actitud con la que se dirigía su amiga hacia ella dijo:- Yo lo encontré afuera y hablamos durante un momento y ahí me conto que se iba.

Ginny dirigiéndose a Harry:- ¿Por qué te vas?

Harry:- Ginny como le dije a todos es complicado pero le prometí a Hermione que iba a volver para ir a Hogwarts a terminar nuestros estudios.

Ginny volvió a mirar molesta a la castaña, se sentía traicionada por no contarle que estuvo con Harry antes de que lleguen a casa.

Arthur:-¿Entonces volverás para terminar tus estudios?

Así es, hice una promesa dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione arriba de la mesa. Eso provoco que Ginny se levantara bruscamente de la mesa y se fuera corriendo arriba haciendo caso omiso de los llamados de su madre.

Harry al notar cómo se fue Ginny a su cuarto se paro y dijo:- Sera mejor que me valla ahora.

Arthur:- Pero es demasiado tarde Harry, será mejor que te quedes por esta noche.

Harry:- No, solo incomodaría más a su hija.

Todos se quedaron callados sabiendo que tenía razón y que no cambiaria de opinión, pero cierta bruja inteligente poniéndose de pie dijo con determinación:- Dijiste que armabas tu campamento cuando comenzaba a ponerse el sol, ahora todo el bosque debe a estar a oscuras y es muy peligroso. Lo mejor será que te quedes por esta noche.

Harry sonrió a su amiga, ella siempre era brillante en todo, vio como lo observaba seriamente y sabia que no tenia elección a menos que quiera algo peor que antes entonces le dijo:- Esta bien tu ganas. Pero me voy mañana temprano.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha:- Suficiente para mí. ¿Qué tal si seguimos cenando?

Todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares charlando alegremente de que todos vuelvan a Hogwarts en poco tiempo. George no podía evitar reírse ante las declaraciones de su hermano y sus dos amigos que al parecer amaban más la escuela que las vacaciones. Molly comenzó a levantar los platos y dijo que era mejor que todos se fueran a sus camas. Ella y su esposo fueron los primeros en irse deseando las buenas noches a todos y despidiéndose de Harry antes de irse. Inmediatamente después se fue George diciendo:- Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo con ustedes pero mañana tengo trabajo así que buenas noches. Y cuídate Harry

El trió se fue directamente a la habitación de Ron para seguir hablando de lo que querían hacer en su último año en el colegio. Harry y Hermione no podían evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias del pelirrojo. Parecía que todo estaba perfecto hasta que Ron pregunto:- Harry ¿Por qué volviste? Es decir por qué hoy y no antes.

Harry agacho la cabeza para que sus amigos no vieran la cara que tenia, estaba preocupado porque el tenia esos sueños que luego se convertían en realidad, esos sueños que pararon con la muerte de Voldemort volvían de nuevo a él sin ninguna razón. Tenía que hacer caso de las palabras de Víctor de que los alquimistas no debían ignorar sus sueños. Sentía que su maestro le ocultaba algo pero que debía ser paciente y esperar para no crear falsas conclusiones. _Eso es algo que tendré que averiguar al terminar mi entrenamiento_ pensó.

Hermione:- Harry ¿Estás bien?

Harry:- Si, solo pensaba en la pregunta de Ron.

Ron:- Tranquilo, si no nos quiere decir está bien.

Harry:- No, creo que merecen saberlo. El otro día tuve un sueño en el cual varios mortifagos los atacaban, estaba muy preocupado por lo que decidí venir a cerciorarme de que solo fue una mala noche. Parecía que así era cuando vi a Hermione sana y salva pero luego paso lo que me temía.

Hermione inmediatamente abrazo a su amigo para que supieran que estaban bien mientras le decía:- Estamos bien Harry, estamos bien.

Harry abrazo a su amiga con la misma fuerza feliz de que no le haya pasado nada.

Luego del triste momento Ron trato de aliviar el ambiente con sus comentarios sobre los artefactos en la tienda de George. Además comenzaron a hablar de sus expectativas para este último año en Hogwarts.

Hasta que en medio de la charla Hermione se dirigió a Harry y le dijo:- ¿Sabes que tienes que volver para tu cumpleaños verdad?

Harry miro perplejo a su amiga sin saber que decir. Ella pareció comprender lo que estaba sucediendo por la mirada de su amigo entonces le dijo:- Lo olvidaste ¿verdad?

Harry no respondió a su pregunta mientras Ron comenzaba a reírse:- ¿Cómo es que no te acuerdas de tu propio cumpleaños?

Harry tratando de defenderse:- Es complicado en el bosque, el tiempo pasa sin que te des cuenta y es difícil recordar que día es.

Sus mejores amigos parecieron comprender lo que les decía, Hermione dijo:- Es como cuando estábamos en la búsqueda de los horocruxes.

Harry:- Es igual salvo por la parte en la que no busco nada.

Hermione: Y solo.

Harry vio como su amiga dijo las últimas palabras con cierta tristeza así que agarro su mano y la Ron, primero dirigió la mano de Hermione a su corazón y le dijo:- No estoy solo, tú siempre estarás ahí.

Luego se dirigió a Ron para decir algo pero este separo su mano y comenzó a reírse diciendo:- No gracias Harry, a mi no me gustan mucho lo sentimental.

Hermione dirigió una mirada severa a su amigo por interrumpir tan maravilloso momento que estaba pasando. El siempre se mostraba insensible ante situaciones como las que estaban sucediendo en ese momento. Harry era todo lo contrario, el era comprensivo, cariñoso, no le importaba mostrar sus emociones y siempre estaba para quien necesite su apoyo.

Harry:- En realidad iba a pedirte que cuides de ella cabeza hueca.

Eso logro sacar de sus pensamientos a Hermione y sonreír ante el comentario de Harry.

Ron:- Oh perdón, pensé que harías lo mismo que con ella.

Harry:- Ni sueñes, a vos te voy a hacer entrenar duro para el último año de Quidditch del colegio.

Ron miro a su amigo con preocupación ya que sabía que no estaba bromeando y sabía que no estaba en una buena forma.

Harry:- Digo, ¿si aun quieres ser nuestro guardián?

Ron comprendió lo que su amigo trataba de decirle y le dijo:- Gracias, Gryffindor será imparable este año.

Hermione:- Harry ¿A qué hora te vas?

Harry:- Cuando salgan los primeros rayos de sol.

Ron:- Eso es muy temprano por lo cual creo que yo me despido ahora amigo es muy tarde.

Todos se pusieron de pie, Ron fue el que primero se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda diciéndole:- Cuídate hermano.

Al separarse Harry le dijo:- Lo hare.

Hermione vio aquella situación como uno de los pocos momentos en los que Ron se mostraba sensible. Junto a su mejor amigo recordando como los conoció a los dos en aquel vagón en el tren camino a Hogwarts comiendo toda clase de dulces como los niños que eran. Estaría agradecida por siempre con Neville por perder a Trevor aquel día ya que no se imaginaba una vida sin sus dos mejores amigos. Vio como cortaban el abrazo y se dirigía a ella, no quería que notara su tristeza reflejada con algunas lágrimas que querían salir que dirigió su vista al suelo.

Harry cortó el abrazo con su amigo y se dirigió a Hermione que trataba de no mirar sus ojos, se preguntaba por qué. Quería decirle que pronto tendría a sus padres de nuevo a su lado pero no quería crearle falsas esperanzas, quería decirle que su corazón le pertenece y siempre le pertenecerá a ella pero no quería irse con el temor de perder su amistad. Agarro su cabeza entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y pudo ver como algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de esos hermosos ojos castaños. Inmediatamente la abrazo y beso la parte superior de su cabeza diciendo:- Volveré antes de lo que te imagines.

Ella abrazo a su amigo con mucha fuerza queriendo que se quede con ellos pero sabía que no había nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, además no sabía que decir en este momento, quería analizar cada palabra con su cerebro pero sus emociones y su corazón que latía con fuerza se lo impedían. Así que mientras su cabeza estaba recostada en el pecho de su amigo dijo:- No te vayas sin despedirte de mí.

Luego salió de la habitación de Ron y se dirigió a la que compartía con Ginny para descansar. Agradecía que al llegar se encontrara dormida porque no quería enfrentarla preguntándole que eran esas miradas que le lanzaba en la cena.

Harry se quedo perplejo ante lo acontecido porque no se lo esperaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo único que sabía era que no podía irse sin despedirse de su mejor amiga y así seria. Ron comento algo al respecto de nunca entender a las mujeres y se durmió. El hizo lo mismo pensando en Hermione.

* * *

Harry despertó a tempranas horas de la mañana ya que su cabeza parecía como un despertador programado para despertarse a la misma hora todos los días. Vio a su amigo que estaba roncando y sonrió pensando cómo es que dormía mientras el roncaba tan fuerte, se acerco y susurro:- Adiós hermano.

Abrió la puerta y unos brazos lo rodearon, era Hermione que al parecer lo estaba esperando impacientemente por la fuerza de su abrazo, él le correspondió el gesto con el mismo afecto. Al separarse ella le dijo:- No puedo imaginar una vida sin haberte conocido así que por favor vuelve en una pieza.

Harry besando se frente le dijo:- Así lo hare.

Ella sentía que los labios del pelinegro quemaban su frente y hacia que su cerebro no sea capaz de crear una explicación racionable mientras su corazón no paraba de latir.

Se separaron y el comenzó a bajar las escaleras, ella lo freno llamándole, el se freno y ella comenzó a cercarse a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y luego se fue de vuelta a su habitación para evitar que el note su cara que parecía tomate.

Harry se quedo perplejo por el beso de Hermione en su mejilla, luego bajaba las escaleras tocándose donde recibió el beso. Se preguntaba si ella sentía algo hacia a él, pero sabía que ella en este momento con la pérdida de sus padres no estaba en un gran animo como él quisiera que estuviera.

Harry salió de la casa mucho más feliz de lo que había llegado y desapareció.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Ministerio de Magia horas más tarde:

Arthur Weasley termino de dar declaración a Kingsley de lo que sucedió ayer en su casa y se cercioró de que los mortifagos estén de por vida en Azkaban.

Kingsley:- ¿Y cómo esta Harry?

Arthur:- Bien, se fue esta mañana.

Kingsley sorprendido:- ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?

Arthur:- Nos los dijo ayer mientras cenábamos. Estaba bastante decidido, a pesar de que intentamos no pudimos hacer que cambie de opinión. No entiendo su actitud.

Kingsley:- Tal vez deberíamos darle tiempo. Hace poco tiempo que murió Sirius y la guerra se llevo a Remus, ellos eran las únicas personas que conocían bien a sus padres.

Arthur:- Tal vez tengas razón. Por lo menos prometió visitarnos y volver para terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts.

Kingsley:- Eso es perfecto.

Arthur:- Cambiando de tema, tienes un serio problema entre manos.

Kingsley:- ¿A qué te refieres?

Arthur:- Al sujeto que atrapa a los mortifagos, sabes que tienes que enfocarte en el.

Kingsley:- Pero ¿por qué debemos enfocarnos en él?

Arthur:- A mí tampoco me agrada la idea, porque con todo respeto parece que es el único que se propone hacer algo. Ya sabes que tu departamento de aurores está muy dividido.

Kingsley:- Algunos de ellos no merecen ese nombre, desaparecieron cuando se enteraron de que Voldemort regreso y ahora vienen cuestionando nuestro accionar en Hogwarts mientras ellos se escondían como niñas.

Arthur:- Debes hacer lo que te piden porque sino perderás el control de tu departamento y eso no puede suceder ya que eres el más capacitado que conozco. Las cosas estarán peor si quedas fuera.

A Kingsley no le agradaba la idea de ir en busca del tipo que atrapaba a varios mortifagos, ya que la mayoría del todo el ministerio estaba ayudando a los afectados por la guerra y por lo tanto no había mucho personal disponible para ir en busca de mortifagos. El departamento de Aurores estaba siendo muy cuestionado sobre si eran aptos para esos puestos cosa que a muchos de sus aurores no les gusto. Fue por eso que comenzaron a molestarlo para que los aurores que estaban disponibles salgan en busca de él, se sentían ofendidos por la sociedad mágica y le echaban la culpa a ese tipo que lo único que hacía era algo que ellos no podían hacer efectivamente, no por lo menos en este momento de posguerra.

Kingsley:- Esta bien lo hare.

Arthur:- Sabes que el Ministro de Magia interino anunciara su salida dentro de un año y medio como se acordó por todos los Departamentos. Por lo cual es importante que mantengas una buena imagen para el futuro.

Kingsley:- Eso me importa poco si es a base de injusticias.

Arthur cuando estaba en la puerta para salir de la oficina de su amigo se giro y le dijo:- Se que no te gusta, pero es necesario.

Kingsley asintió con la cabeza y vio como se quedaba solo en su oficina con una responsabilidad que tenía que asumir. Llamo a su asistente para qué tome nota de sus palabras y comenzó a dictar:

 _Orden de Arresto N° 42.998:_

 _Debido a la ley mágica n° 16.462 que establece que los únicos que pueden realizar actividades contra los mortifagos son aquellos autorizados por el Departamento de Aurores y el Ministerio de Magia. Se ordena a los aurores activos y desocupados de las tareas de reconstrucción investigar, buscar y llevar a cabo el arresto del mago de identidad desconocida que esta atrapando mortifagos sin autorización de las autoridades mencionadas anteriormente._

 _Cuando se disponga del arresto del mago será juzgado por el propio Ministerio de Magia. En caso de que este sujeto se entregue al Ministerio de Magia su castigo será menos severo._

 _Atte. Kingsley Shacklebolt Jefe del Departamento de Aurores._

 _Ministerio de Magia_

Luego de dar la orden se dirigió a su escritorio para completar algunos archivos de los mortifagos que fueron encontrados en las últimas semanas mientras pensaba que ojala no encuentren al mago ya que era una injusticia.

* * *

Hermione bajo sonriente a su desayuno ya que hace poco su mejor amigo vino a verlos, a pesar de que se había ido de vuelta. Por lo menos sabia que se encontraba bien y que no había cambiado nada, _solo mejoro su cuerpo_ decía su mente pero ella ignoro sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la mesa donde todos desayunaban tranquilamente menos Ron que la miro preocupado y le paso el diario, ella agarro el diario de El Profeta y comenzó a leerlo, mientras lo hacia su alegría se desmorono y paso a ser una furia enorme por lo que leía.

 **SE BUSCA**

 _El día de ayer el Ministerio de Magia junto con el Departamento de Aurores discutieron sobre la situación del mago que esta atrapando mortifagos y con el respaldo de las leyes mágicas llegaron a la conclusión de que este mago sea juzgado por sus actividades fuera de la ley mágica. Aun no se sabe cuál fue el hecho que provoco que esto sucediera ya que según algunos aurores se sentían conformes con el desempeño de dicho mago pero al parecer no todo el departamento comparte la misma idea por lo que se llego a esta decisión. A continuación les presentamos una copia de la orden firmada por el Departamento de Aurores y el Ministerio de Magia._

 _Orden de Arresto N°: 42.998_

 _Debido a la ley mágica n° 16.462 que establece que los únicos que pueden realizar actividades contra los mortifagos son aquellos autorizados por el Departamento de Aurores y el Ministerio de Magia. Se ordena a los aurores activos y desocupados de las tareas de reconstrucción investigar, buscar y llevar a cabo el arresto del mago de identidad desconocida que esta atrapando mortifagos sin autorización de las autoridades mencionadas anteriormente._

 _Cuando se disponga del arresto del mago será juzgado por el propio Ministerio de Magia. En caso de que este sujeto se entregue al Ministerio de Magia su castigo será menos severo._

 _Atte. Kingsley Shacklebolt Jefe del Departamento de Aurores._

 _Solo nos queda esperar a ver si ambas entidades serán capaces de dar con el paradero del "mago justiciero" como le dicen muchas personas de la sociedad mágica, el tiempo será testigo de ello por lo que solo queda esperar a ver como se desencadenan los hechos._

Estaba preocupada por Harry y furiosa con el Ministerio de Magia y con Kingsley ¿Por qué hizo algo así? Si dijo que no le molestaba el accionar contra los mortifagos. Miro a Arthur para preguntarle:- ¿Por qué hacen esto?

Arthur:- Kingsley no tuvo opción.

Ron:- Pero si el otro día dijo que no le importaba.

Arthur:- Pero no olvides el resto.

Ron:- ¿Qué cosa?

Hermione recordó y comprendió lo que quiso decir y dirigiéndose a Ron le dijo:- Que algunos aurores querían darle caza.

Arthur:- Así es Hermione, Kingsley no tuvo opción porque si no daba la orden era probable que perdiera el dominio del Departamento de Aurores.

Hermione pareció comprender lo que Arthur trataba de decir ya que después de la toma del Ministerio por parte de Voldemort durante la guerra aun había desconfianza entre todos ya que varios apoyaron a Voldemort. El ministerio tiene que recuperar sus fuerzas e inspirar confianza hacia la gente nuevamente. Solo deseaba que no atraparan a Harry, tal vez el ya está al tanto pendo pero se tendría que quedar con la duda hasta volver a verlo. Pero no faltaba mucho ya que dentro de tres semanas seria su cumpleaños y ahí podrían hablar de algunas mediadas de prevención. Lo que le provoco un nuevo problema, un regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

El siguiente capitulo lo tengo planeado para antes del viernes 24-06.


	6. Chapter 6

Antes que nada quiero disculparme porque estas ultimas semanas no pude cumplir en termino de acuerdo a la publicación de los capítulos y esto se debe a que estoy en época de parciales y mi tiempo fue reducido considerablemente. No se cuando publicare el siguiente capitulo pero si se que sera en mediados de julio si el tiempo me lo dispone. Espero sepan entender y disculpar las molestias. Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capitulo.

Como de costumbre Harry Potter y demás personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 6:

Harry se apareció en el bosque de Escocia y se dirigió al lugar del que pario el día anterior y observo un campamento. Se preguntaba si Víctor ya estaba despierto a estas horas de la mañana así que se dirigió al campamento tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible por si su maestro seguía dormido pero de pronto observo como una oleada de agua se dirigía hacia su dirección por lo cual invoco a la tierra del suelo para que lo cubriera y le sirvió, cuando dejo caer la tierra pudo ver a su maestro que tenía una sonrisa. _Tal vez fue solo una prueba_ pensó.

Víctor se acerco a su dirección y le dijo:- Muy bien, estuviste atento.

Harry asintió y dijo:- Gracias.

Víctor:- ¿Así que vienes a terminar tu entrenamiento?

Harry:- Así es.

Víctor:- Bien, entonces lo primero ¿Desayunaste? Porque lo necesitaras.

Harry:- Aun no.

Víctor:- Bien, entonces primero desayunemos, de paso me decís si quieres como te fue y luego entrenamos.

Harry asintió mientras ambos entraban en la cabaña. Después mientras tomaban el te Víctor le pregunto:- ¿Y cómo te fue?

Harry:- Estaba todo bien, pero luego lo que vi en mi sueño se hizo realidad, no sé qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese llegado.

Víctor comprendió como se sentía su alumno así que le puso una mano en el hombro para hacerle saber que ya todo pasó y que sus amigos estaban bien. Y le dijo:- Se que es duro que todavía te atormenten cosas de la guerra, pero tienes que aprender a vivir con ello.

Harry:- Lo sé, pero no me perdonaría nunca si algo les pasa a ellos por ser amigos míos. Son todo lo que tengo.

Víctor tratando de sonar convincente para tranquilizarlo le dijo:- Escucha todo eso ya paso, tus amigos y tú están bien.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y le dijo:- Tengo algo que pedirte, se trata de una promesa.

Víctor:- ¿Qué hiciste?

Harry:- Si.

Víctor:- ¿Y de qué se trata?

Harry:- Les prometí que estaría en mi cumpleaños.

Víctor:- Eso no depende de mí. Dependerá de cómo avances con tus entrenamientos, si veo que todo va bien tienes mi permiso.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y le dijo:- Entonces terminemos y vallamos a entrenar.

Al terminar ambos salieron de la cabaña para comenzar a entrenar, Harry sabia que debía esforzarse mucho para poder cumplir con su palabra.

Víctor le señalo que se posicionara enfrente de él y le dijo:- Concéntrate.

Harry escucho las palabras de su maestro e inmediatamente cerró los ojos y trato concentrarse, estaba mucho más tranquilo después de ver a sus amigos de vuelta y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante con su entrenamiento.

Comenzó a presenciar los movimientos de Víctor, sentía como se movía a su alrededor como si estuviera asechándolo. Víctor le pregunto:- ¿Estás listo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza a la espera de los ataques que le lanzaría su maestro y se dispuso a esperar. Víctor elevo un par de rocas con su mano y se las lanzo a su alumno esperando que reaccione ante las rocas porque de lo contrario tendría moretones.

Harry sintió como unas pocas pequeñas y medianas rocas se dirigían a el por lo cual elevo su mano para detenerlas y ponerlas de nuevo en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y sonrió feliz porque pensó que iba a ser más difícil pero una roca lo golpeo en la espalda. Se giro y vio a Víctor que lo miraba.

Harry le pregunto: ¿Por qué fue eso?

Víctor:- Porque tienes que aprender a ver todos los ángulos, no solo enfocarte en uno. El exceso de confianza puede ser un mal aliado.

Harry mientras se tocaba la zona golpeada comprendió lo que su maestro trataba de decirle. Veía todo alrededor pero se había enfocado solo en lo que lo atacaba y perdió atención de lo que sucedía alrededor. Entonces le dijo:- Lo siento, me equivoque.

Víctor:- No te sientas tan mal, si te hace sentir mejor estuvo bien para ser la primera vez. Además se aprende mejor de los errores.

Harry:- Esta bien, ¿seguimos?

Víctor con una sonrisa:- Si es lo que quieres, está bien chico.

A lo largo de la tarde Harry con los ojos cerrados se defendía de los ataques de Víctor, lo hacía bien a pesar de que alguna que otra roca lograba darle. Pero Víctor lo felicito por el buen dominio que estaba teniendo con la alquimia interna hasta el momento.

Harry apreciaba mucho eso y cuando estaban guardando el campamento para mudarse le pregunto a Víctor:- ¿Podemos ir a Australia?

Víctor:- Sorprendido ¿Por qué ir hasta allá?

Harry tratando de armar una respuesta coherente:- Porque… hay mucha agua para practicar, hace calor lo cual hará mas duro mi entrenamiento y porque nadie nos buscaría allá por lo cual podríamos quedarnos un tiempo.

Víctor:- Esas razones son bastantes convincentes pero no iremos hasta que me digas la verdad.

Harry sabía que no podía mentirle a su maestro con algo así por lo cual le dijo:- Hay dos personas que debo encontrar.

Víctor comprendió lo que su alumno trataba de decirle y le pregunto:- ¿Familiares?

Harry:- Algo así, ellos dieron vida a la persona que salvo mi vida muchas veces e hizo muchas cosas por mí.

Víctor:- Parece que ella es muy importante para ti.

Harry-:- Es lo mejor que me paso en la vida.

Víctor:- Entonces ¿Qué les paso a sus padres?

Harry le conto de cómo su mejor amiga había borrado los recuerdos de sus padres para mantenerlos a salvo mientras ella se iba con el a buscar horocruxes. Le conto de cómo su amiga esta triste a pesar de que trata de ocultar su tristeza y que todo era por el. Le dijo que esto era muy importante para el y para ella.

Víctor:- Se ve que tu novia te ama.

Harry sorprendido por la suposición de su maestro dijo:- No, no ella y yo solo somos amigos. Es hermosa, brillante y lista pero solo amigos.

Víctor soltó una pequeña risa mientras movía la cabeza en forma negativa mientras le decía:- Con todo lo que hizo por vos no se trata de solo una amistad, ella te debe amar para hacer las cosas que hizo. Además cuando hablas de ella veo tu mirada y con un poco de alquimia interna se que tu también la amas.

Harry no sabía cómo responder a eso, no podía negarse a si mismo que la amaba con todo su corazón pero no quería arruinar su amistad sin saber si su amiga sentía lo mismo a pesar de lo que le dijo Víctor. Por lo cual respondió:- Si, la amo. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder su amistad.

Víctor:- A lo que tú tienes miedo es a encontrar la felicidad, esa felicidad que se te fue negada desde que naciste pero que ahora está frente a tus ojos.

Harry se quedo inmóvil y con algunas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos ante las palabras de su maestro que tenía razón, el siempre sufrió y fue la causa de que sus amigos sufrieran aunque siempre le dijeran lo contrario. No quería que la felicidad se le sea arrebatada otra vez, no lo soportaría, mucho menos si se trata de Hermione.

Víctor supo que lo que le dijo había sido un poco duro pero la realidad siempre lo es y vio como su alumno comenzaba a soltar algunas lagrimas, se quedo ahí esperando a que dijera algo porque a veces lo mejor es dejar que todo fluya.

Luego de unos minutos Harry le dijo:- Desde que fui bebe siempre estuve en medio de la desgracia, no conocí el amor que te deben dar tus padres hasta que conocí a los Weasley y Sirius que murió por mi culpa, desde que lo conocí el fue lo más cercano a un padre, aparte de Arthur. Tengo miedo de conocer y dejarme llevar por el amor y que luego se me sea arrebatado. No podría vivir con eso.

Víctor le dio una mirada comprensiva y le dijo:- Uno en la vida debe amar y ser amado sino uno no tiene sentido de existencia en el mundo.

Harry pensó durante un momento las palabras de su maestro y analizo todas las situaciones en su vida en las que estaba vivo gracias a Hermione y si había alguien a quien podía confiar su corazón era a ella. Miro a su maestro y le dijo:- Le demostrare mi amor en este último año y si veo que su amor me corresponde no la dejare ir nunca.

Víctor:- Así se habla chico.

Harry sonrió sabiendo que dentro de poco podría darle a su amiga un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños y devolverle un poco de todo lo que ella había hecho por él. Solo quedaba un problema, no sabía cómo aparecerse allá ya que no conocía Australia. Le comento su inquietud a Víctor pero él con una sonrisa le dijo:- Tranquilo, conozco un lugar cerca de la playa, espero que este como lo recuerdo.

Harry inquieto le pregunto:- ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Víctor:- Te recuerdo que yo también hace tiempo fui alumno y tuve que entrenar.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y dijo:- Entonces vallamos.

Al decir eso Víctor tomo su mano y desaparecieron. Al llegar todo estaba oscuro para sorpresa de Harry, su maestro noto su expresión y le dijo:- No olvides la diferencia de horario, creo que son como siete horas.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y dijo:- Entonces será mejor armar el campamento ahora.

Víctor:- Estoy de acuerdo.

Después de armar el campamento y cenar Harry se fue a dormir mientras Víctor ponía algunos encantamientos para protegerlos por las dudas.

Harry durmió con la sensación de que pronto estaría haciendo algo muy importante para la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

* * *

Dos semanas después de la visita de Harry

Hermione, Ron y Ginny caminaban por el callejón Diagon buscando regalos para Harry salvo Ginny que vino con ellos para quedarse un momento con su hermano George en su tienda. También invitaron a Neville y Luna que se hicieron amigos a pesar de que Neville le había confesado lo que sentía a Luna pero ella le dijo que no podía corresponderle pero pese a eso seguían siendo amigos y se llevaban muy bien.

Neville:- Hola chicos, tanto tiempo.

Hermione abrazo a sus dos amigos mientras decía:- Demasiado.

Ron le dio un abrazo a su amigo y un beso en la mejilla a Luna por lo cual esta se sonrojo, parece ser que nadie noto eso a excepción de Hermione que luego le haría un par de preguntas a su amiga rubia.

Los cinco amigos primero se dirigieron a Sortilegios Weasley para ver cómo le iba a George con su negocio.

George sorprendido les pregunto:- ¿Qué los trae por acá?

Ron:- Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermano y pedir algún descuento en algún que otro producto.

George con una sonrisa le dijo:- Todo te sale el doble por ser mi hermano ya que no puedo mesclar familia y negocios.

Ginny:- ¿Que tal a mi?

George guiñándole el ojo:- Supongo que podemos hacer una excepción con la única niña de la familia.

Ron dio un suspiro de aceptación mientras él y sus amigos se dirigirán a mirar algunos productos de la tienda de George.

Neville pudo ver como Ginny miraba desanimadamente unos productos por lo cual se acerco y le dijo:- ¿Qué tal Ginny?

Ella le respondió fríamente:- Hola

Neville:- Se que estas triste por lo de Harry, pero eso no quiere decir que dejes de ser esa niña dulce e inteligente que eres.

Ginny:- Pero yo lo amaba.

Neville:- ¿Lo conocías?

Ginny exaltada:- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que sí.

Neville:- Entonces dime qué era lo que más le gustaba hacer durante sus tiempos libres, cuáles eran sus principales inquietudes, por qué crees que se fue.

Ginny no pudo responder ninguna de esas preguntas porque no sabía ninguna respuesta, como es que estaba enamorada si no lo conocía bien

Neville al notar el silencio de su amiga le dijo:- Puede que tú lo quieras a él, pero no estabas enamorada de él, estabas enamorada del chico de las historias, del chico que te salvo en tu primer año. Sé que es duro pero tienes que aclarar tus emociones.

Neville se disponía a irse pero Ginny lo agarro del brazo y le pregunto:- ¿Cómo haces para mirar a la persona de la que se supones que estabas enamorado de otra forma?

Neville:- Cuando le conté mis sentimientos a Luna, ella me dijo que no podía corresponderme pero pese a eso somos muy buenos amigos porque el amor tal vez sea una de las cosas más incomprensibles del mundo pero la amistad, la lealtad esas son cosas que veo en todos ustedes y doy gracias a Merlín por conocerlos.

Ginny se quedo pensando por lo que le dijo su amigo, tal vez se estaba equivocando al alejar a Harry de ella ya que antes de que fueran novios eran buenos amigos. Pero no sabía si podía mirar de nuevo a su amigo de la misma forma que antes, tal vez eso lo decidirá el tiempo.

Así que para tratar de distraerse camino con Neville cuando salieron todos juntos de Sortilegios Weasley por el callejón Diagon riéndose en el camino ante los comentarios de su amigo.

* * *

Hermione y Luna estaban en un local donde buscaban algún regalo para Harry, en realidad Luna ya le había comprado uno. Mientras que la castaña aun no se decidía después de todas las tiendas visitadas a través del callejón Diagon.

Luna al ver que su amiga miraba entre varios objetos de las muchas tiendas que ya habían visitado le dijo:- Se ve que aun no te decides.

La castaña le dio una mirada de frustración y salió con ella del local mientras le decía a su amiga:- No encuentro nada que le demuestre lo mucho que significa para mí.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y para poner de ánimos a su amiga se burlo diciendo:- ¿Qué te parece una poción para dormirlo hasta que volvamos al colegio? Así sabrá lo mucho que te preocupas y no puedes dejarlo ir.

Hermione rio ante el comentario de su amiga y dijo:- No sería mala idea, créeme.

Al ver la sonrisa de Hermione la rubia le dijo:- Mi madre siempre me regalaba cosas hechas por ella misma, era como la mamá de Ron, con la diferencia que a mí me encantaban sus regalos ya que sabía que lo había hecho con todo su amor y era exclusivo para mí. Tal vez a Harry le gustaría algo que tu hagas expresando tus emociones.

Hermione sonrió ante la idea de su amiga diciendo:- Tienes razón, pero por las dudas comprare algo por si no le gusta.

Luna:- Créeme, le encantara.

Hermione:- Eso espero.

Luna:- Ven, vamos con Ron tal vez el pueda darte unos consejos.

Hermione mientras seguía a su amiga le dijo:- Para Ron lo que hace feliz a un hombre es todo lo relacionado con Quidditch.

Luna:- ¿Y eso es malo?

Hermione:- No, no me malinterpretes es solo que…. Harry es diferente.

Luna:- Oh ya veo. Pero igual vamos, no me gustaría dejarlo solo.

Hermione en voz baja dijo:- Tal vez este con su novia.

Luna colorada y con un tono un poquito más elevado le dijo:- ¿Qué dijiste?

Hermione:- Yo nada.

Luna se dio vuelta y siguió su camino mientras que Hermione sonreía ante la reacción de su amiga que confirmaba sus sospechas.

* * *

En Australia:

Harry tomo la foto que se había llevado con él, era una foto vieja de cuando él y los Granger salieron al teatro por pedido de los padres de su amiga después de conocerlos, de inmediato se le vino a la mente ese momento.

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Harry y sus dos amigos salieron del tren que los trajo de vuelta a casa después de su segundo año, Ron se despidió de ellos y se fue con sus padres mientras que Hermione pudo divisar a sus padres entre la gente y le dijo a Harry:- Ven es hora de que conozcas a mis padres.**

 **Harry no pudo responder a su pregunta porque inmediatamente ella tomo su mano y lo guio entre la gente hasta llegar a sus padres. Primero abrazo fuertemente a su madre y luego a su padre que la elevo un poco del suelo. Luego de dejar a su hija en el suelo el Señor Granger vio a Harry y le pregunto a su hija:- ¿Y el muchacho apuesto?**

 **Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la declaración del padre de su amiga mientras ella se reía por su reacción y decía:- Papá, mamá él es Harry Potter el amigo del que les hable.**

 **El Sr. Granger le dio la mano para saludarlo, el se la estrecho mientras el padre de su amiga le decía:- Un gusto conocerte Harry mi hija me hablo mucho de ti.**

 **El placer es mío Señor Granger dijo el pelinegro.**

 **La siguiente fue la madre de Harry que con el mismo gesto de su marido se acerco y le dijo:- Hola Harry como te dijo mi marido mi hija nos hablo mucho de ti.**

 **Harry mientras respondía el saludo de la madre de su amiga se aprovechó de la situación para devolverle a su amiga el favor de haberse reído de el antes y le dijo a la Señora Granger:- Un placer conocerla, ahora veo de donde Hermione saco gran belleza.**

 **Luego se giro en dirección de su amiga para ver que estaba más roja que un tomate. El Sr. Granger soltó una pequeña risa por el rostro de su hija. Y la Sra. Granger le dijo:- Gracias Harry.**

 **Luego el Sr Granger le pregunto:- ¿Y sus familiares Harry?**

 **Harry:- No sé si se habrán acordado de venir, porque para ellos no existo.**

 **Ambos miraron con ceño fruncido a su hija, que al parecer no les había dicho a sus padres de la complicada vida de su amigo. Pero sus miradas fueron interrumpidas por un hombre gordo y con bigote que se acerco donde estaba Harry y lo agarro con fuerza del hombro arrastrándolo de a poco al lugar donde había estacionado su auto.**

 **El Sr. Granger consternado por lo que estaba viendo decidió frenar al hombre y decirle:- Déjelo, no ve que le hace daño.**

 **Vernon vio con deprecio al Sr. Granger y le dijo:- Yo trato a este engendro como se me da la gana.- Luego siguió con el camino a su auto salvo que dejo el hombro de Harry y caminaba solo hacia aquella dirección.**

 **Harry para tratar de calmar al Sr. Granger por lo sucedido recientemente le dijo:- No importa, estaré bien.**

 **Sr. Granger:- ¿Estás seguro?**

 **Harry:- Si, ya estoy acostumbrado.**

 **Sra. Granger:- Harry cualquier cosa que necesite solo comuníquese con nosotros está bien.**

 **Harry asintió con la cabeza y dijo:- Esta bien, un placer conocerla Sra. Granger.**

 **Sra. Granger:- Igualmente Harry.**

 **El Sr. Granger le removió un poco el pelo y le dijo:- Fue un placer conocerte Harry y cuídate de acuerdo y como dijo mi esposa cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en avisarnos.**

 **Harry:- Lo hare, y el placer fue mío Sr. Granger.**

 **Luego se dirigió donde estaba su amiga pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra porque ella se le abalanzo con un fuerte abrazo y le susurro al oído:- Si me los llego a cruzar de nuevo conocerán mi furia.**

 **Harry abrazo a su amiga con la misma fuerza y después de su comentario le susurro:- Se que lo harías. – Luego de cortar el abrazo le dijo:- Cuídate está bien.**

 **Hermione:- Tú también y no olvides escribirme.**

 **Harry:- Lo hare.**

 **Luego Harry dirigió su camino hacia donde estaba su tío pero antes de eso se giro y miro a la familia y les agita la mano en señal de despedida diciendo:- Adiós, nos vemos.**

 **Los tres le devolvieron el gesto y vieron como aquel chico se iba con una persona indecente que lo maltrataba. Al entrar en su propio auto, el matrimonio le pidió a su hija que les contara como vivía Harry. Ella ante la insistencia de sus padres les conto de cómo Harry había sufrido mucho por los abusos de parte de sus tíos y su primo. Ellos le preguntaron porque Harry no se iba a vivir con alguno de sus amigos y ella trato de calmarlos diciendo que en casa sus tíos no le hablaban mucho ni él a ellos ya que tenían miedo de que Harry los convirtiera en escarabajos.**

 **Pero el padre de Hermione dijo:- Pero no puede hacer magia fuera de la escuela.**

 **Hermione con una sonrisa dijo:- Pero ellos no lo saben**

 **Ante esas palabras los padres de Hermione comenzaron a reírse, al parar le propusieron a su hija, para tratar de que Harry se divierta un poco este verano antes de que viajen a Francia, que lo invitara a ir al teatro con ellos la semana entrante. A Hermione le pareció una idea fantástica y le mando una lechuza a su amigo al llegar a casa.**

 **Harry mientras estaba en su habitación limpiando la suciedad que se acumulo en su ausencia vio una lechuza que se puso en su ventana y le dejo una carta, después de leerla escribió en un pequeño pergamino y lo puso en un sobre para luego dárselo a aquella lechuza diciendo que estaría encantado de ir con ellos y que se le ocurriría algo para librarse de los Dursley.**

 **Al llegar el día Harry les dijo a sus tíos que tenía una entrevista de trabajo en la tarde por lo cual llegaría antes de las 21:00 hs. No les importo mucho ya que les fascinaba la idea de que trajera dinero a la casa.**

 **Camino unos cien metros anta divisar el auto de los Granger, cuando entro en el auto saludo a todos desde la parte trasera que compartía con Hermione. El Sr. Y la Sra. Granger le dieron una sonrisa y el Sr. Granger condujo hasta el teatro. En el camino Harry le dijo a su amiga:- Gracias por esto, es la primera vez que voy al teatro, creo que es un sueño.**

 **Hermione tomando de la mano:- Te lo mereces Harry y para que te des cuenta de que no es un sueño no voy a soltar tu mano en todo el día.**

 **Mientras entraban al teatro el Sr. Granger vio a su hija y a Harry tomados de la mano y les pregunto con una sonrisa:- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?**

 **Harry se puso colorado ante lo que dijo el Sr. Granger pero fue Hermione la que respondió diciendo:- No papá.**

 **Sr. Granger:- Entonces estoy seguro que Harry no se perderá ya que está pegado a mi "única" hija.**

 **Ambos amigos se pusieron colorados y agradecieron la oscuridad que había al ingresar a la sala donde iban a pasar la función para que no vean sus rostros mientras la madre de la castaña que escucho la conversación se reía.**

 **Al salir del teatro el Sr. Granger le pidió a un señor que les tomara una foto al lado de una estatua que estaba en la sala del teatro. Los cuatro se acomodaron esperaron el flash, después de eso Hermione tomo la foto y le dijo a Harry:- Mañana te mando una copia.**

 **Mientras estaban en el auto el Sr Granger le dijo:- Harry dentro de unas semanas nos vamos a Francia y queríamos saber qué te parece que antes de que nos vallamos, salgamos algunos días a pasear los cuatro.**

 **Hermione sonrió ante la idea de su papá y miro a su amigo esperanzada de que respondiera que sí.**

 **Harry miro a su amiga con la misma sonrisa que ella le transmitía y dijo:- Me encantaría Sr. Granger.**

 **Sr. Granger:- Esta dicho entonces, nos comunicaremos contigo mediante la lechuza de Hermione y por favor dime Henry.**

 **Harry:- Esta bien Sr. Gra….. digo Henry.**

 **Sra. Granger:- A mi dime Jean.**

 **Harry:- Esta bien, Jean.**

 **Luego miro a su amiga y le dijo:- Ya veo de donde sacaste tu segundo nombre.**

 **Hermione con una sonrisa:- Y tú lo sacaste de tu padre James.**

 **Después los Granger se despidieron de él y lo dejaron a unas casas de la de su tío y camino hasta llegar a la entrar a la casa en donde lo esperaba su tío y le pregunto:- ¿Conseguiste el trabajo?**

 **Harry:- Creo que sí, dijeron que me presentara en unos días.**

 **Vernon:- Mas te vale conseguirlo.**

 **Harry mientras iba a su habitación con una sonrisa le dijo:- Descuida, lo será.**

Ese fue el mejor verano que paso y estaba agradecido a los padres de Hermione y a ella por ello. Por eso era hora de devolverles un poco de todo lo que habían hecho ellos por él. Así que se después de desayunar se puso a correr por la playa a ver si los podía localizar.

* * *

Otra vez les pido una disculpa por no poder actualizar en las siguientes semanas pero como les dije no tardare hasta mediados de julio.

Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y espero sus comentarios para saberlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, siento tanto la demora pero como les dije iban a ser tiempos difíciles para mí por lo cual no pude escribir. Pero volví como prometí, así que acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Harry Potter y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Capitulo 7:

A pesar de que Víctor lo apoyaba en la búsqueda de los padres de Hermione lo hacía entrenar bastante y duro que ni siquiera había podido meterse al agua de la playa para relajarse un poco. Solo se acercaba ahí en cuanto el sol comenzaba a asomarse mientras no había muggles alrededor para practicar con Víctor. Pero para tratar de contra restar esos dolores su maestro le daba algunas pociones para que los dolores musculares disminuyan, no tenía idea de dónde sacaba los ingredientes para fabricarlas pero de vez en cuando le enseñaba a cómo fabricar esas pociones y otras que ayudaban para curar todo tipo de heridas y lesiones. A Harry eso le vino fantástico ya que le ayudaba a tomar ritmo luego de casi un año sin ir al colegio.

Transcurrido el octavo día de búsqueda Harry le planteo a Víctor:- Tal vez ya sea hora de movernos hacia el sureste para ver si tenemos más suerte ahí.

Víctor:- Como quieras, pero primero nos quedaremos tres días más.

Harry:- ¿Y eso por qué?

Víctor:- Porque hay algo que quiero enseñarte y creo que este es un buen sitio para comenzar.

Harry:- ¿Y eso sería?

Víctor:- Lo veras en la mañana, por ahora descansa.

Harry vio como su maestro decía estas últimas palabras y se dirigía hacia su habitación. El se quedo un rato mas sentado en la mesa pensando en lo que Víctor le enseñaría mañana, pero el gran porcentaje de sus pensamientos se basaban en los padres de Hermione y en ella que después de todo lo que había hecho por el, era el momento de hacer algo importante por la mujer que ocupaba su corazón.

De pronto se acordó de algo importante, le había prometido escribirle y él se había olvidado de hacerlo, maldijo en voz baja. Lo último que quería era ir el día de su cumpleaños y encontrarse con lo que sería su funeral o un boleto directo a San Mungo por fallar a su palabra. Se tocaba la zona abdominal donde se había lastimado cuando Hermione lo lanzo contra el árbol mientras una pequeña risa se le escapaba de su boca, mientras pensaba en el fuerte carácter que tenía su amiga y se decía a si mismo _será mejor que haga mi testamento por las dudas o le propongo matrimonio en el momento solo para sorprenderla y que se olvide de todo._ Este último pensamiento lo dejo con cara de bobo mientras pensaba como seria llegar al altar a su lado, como sería si ella lo aceptara a él, como serian sus hijos. Luego de un breve momento volvió de nuevo a la realidad y se enfoco en lo que tenía que hacer por el momento, redactar una carta a Hermione. Así que agarro un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Luego de escribir la carta Harry se dirigió a su habitación y coloco la carta al lado de su cama en un cajón y se dispuso a dormir. Mientras dormía estaba teniendo una nueva pesadilla sobre la guerra, en la que todos sus amigos morían y el no, todos los que conocía se habían ido y lo culpaban de sus muertes y su egoísmo por no afrontar su destino. Se despertó de inmediato todo sudado, con la respiración agitada trataba de ordenar su mente diciéndose que solo fue un sueño, que ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero de vuelta se acordaba de las personas que murieron en esa guerra, personas que eran importantes para él. A pesar de lo que otros le digan, sabía perfectamente que fue su culpa y eso no lo cambiaria nadie. Se acostó en su cama nuevamente tratando de conciliar el sueño pero se le hizo muy difícil por lo cual fue a la sala y se preparo una poción para dormir ya que no podía encontrar otra solución cuando tenía esas pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó a la misma hora, mientras se sentaba sobre su cama saco el sobre él en que puso la carta dirigida a su amiga, lo cual le traía un nuevo problema ¿Cómo se la mandaría? No tenia lechuza desde que perdió a su fiel amiga Hedwig, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo para mantenerse comunicado.

Luego de encargarse de su higiene bucal se dirigió a la sala donde Víctor lo esperaba con una taza de té sobre la mesa. Harry pasó a sentarse y le dijo:- Buenos días.

Víctor:- Buenos días. Aunque no son tan buenos cuando uno se despierta en medio de la madrugada.

Harry casi se atraganta ante lo que dijo Víctor, pensaba que no había hecho mucho ruido como para despertarlo. Dirigió su mirada a su maestro y le dijo:- Lo siento, no era mi intención.

Víctor:- Se que no, pero ¿de qué era esta vez?

Harry:- De la guerra.

Víctor:- No te sientas mal, es normal que después de una guerra queden traumas, a todos les sucede. Tu caso es un poco más delicado porque tienes diecisiete años y no tuviste una adolescencia normal.

Harry:- Pero todas esas muertes, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

Víctor:- En una guerra las muertes son normales, no trato de decirte que es fácil vivir con ello pero debes tratar de honrar su memoria.

Harry:- ¿Pero cómo?

Víctor:- Recuérdalos como eran vivos, como eran sus risas, sus gestos y así los honraras.

Harry recordó a los caídos en aquella guerra, Fred que al igual a su gemelo siempre se las ingeniaban para sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera, Remus con su inteligencia era uno de los que más se desatacaba dentro de la orden y Tonks que tenía una personalidad fuerte y sobre protectora. Al acordarse de sus viejos amigos de la orden se le vino a la mente su ahijado Edward o como le llamaban de cariño Teddy, ese niño perdió a sus padres durante la guerra y Harry no iba a dejar que creciera solo como él a pesar de que tenía a su abuela Andrómeda, un niño tiene que tener una figura paterna y Harry estaba comprometido a ello a pesar de su edad. Tendría que arreglar las cosas con Andrómeda cuando vuelva.

Víctor:- Por tu cara veo que funciono por lo cual desayuna mientras yo te espero afuera.

Harry vio como su maestro se disponía a irse pero él lo freno diciendo:- Víctor tengo algo que preguntarte.

Víctor tomando de nuevo asiento le dijo:- ¿Qué cosa?

Harry:- Tengo que mandar una carta a uno de mis amigos pero como no tenemos lechuza y estamos en Australia me preguntaba si podría ir a dársela con la capa de invisibilidad para que no me vean por supuesto.

Víctor:- Veo que lo has planeado bien – luego de un momento dio un suspiro y dijo – puedes ir, dependiendo del entrenamiento y después de tu búsqueda diaria.

Harry:- Gracias Víctor, se que este no es el comportamiento que debería tener y que debería enfocarme más en mi entrenamiento pero….

Víctor interrumpiéndolo:- Tranquilo, si hubiera alguien ahí afuera que me importara haría lo mismo que vos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y vio como su maestro salía de la tienda. Más tarde, cuando termino de desayunar salió de la tienda para ver cuál sería su nuevo entrenamiento. Víctor se percato de su presencia y le dijo:- Lo que hoy aprenderemos tal vez sea una de las cosas más complicadas que haremos ahora.

Harry:- ¿Qué es?

Víctor:- Te enseñare a meterte en la mente de alguien para controlar sus movimientos, controlar a esas personas dependerá de sus mentes, ya que si están débiles será más fácil de lo contrario la dominación será escasa.

A Harry no le agradaba mucho la idea de meterse en la mente de otras personas para controlarlas recordando como Voldemort hacia eso con él. Al parecer Víctor noto la duda que tenía en su cabeza por lo que le dijo:- Tranquilo, que sepas hacer esto no significa que seas él, tu corazón es noble Harry nunca lo olvides.

Harry con un poco mas de confianza le dijo:- Esta bien, hagámoslo.

* * *

 _Hermione se levanto de su cama exaltada por la pesadilla que acaba de tener en la que ella iba a Australia a buscar a sus padres para devolverles sus recuerdos pero se le es difícil encontrarlos hasta cuando los ve en un parque observando a una niña de aproximadamente seis años que jugaba en el parque. Sus padres se veían muy felices alrededor de aquella chica de cabello negro, se preguntaba quien seria, con un paso lento se acerco a ellos mirando alrededor para ver que no había nadie en el parque y mientras la niña estaba distraída se acerco a ellos esperando que no la reconocieran. Pero su padre y su madre se levantaron y la encararon diciendo:- Vete de acá Hermione._

 _Hermione impresionada dijo:- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Me recuerdan?_

 _Jean:- Como no recordar a nuestra hija bruja que borro nuestros recuerdos._

 _Henry:- Como olvidar que prefirió la magia en vez de su familia._

 _Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, le destrozaba el corazón escuchar a sus padres diciendo aquellas palabras mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Trato de acercarse diciendo:- Puedo explicarlo, trate de salvarlos yo solo quería….._

 _Jean la interrumpió diciendo:- Lo has hecho, ahora tenemos una hermosa hija normal y no hay otra cosa rara de que preocuparnos así que si no te importa nos vamos, no quiero estar más al lado de un fenómeno que abandona a su familia._

 _Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando viendo como sus padres se iban junto con aquella niña dejándola con un único pensamiento en su cabeza, era su culpa._

Hermione se despertó exaltada por la horrible pesadilla que acaba de tener. Esa pesadilla solo la atormentaba pensando que sus padres estaban mejor sin ella y que tal vez así debía ser. Vio por la ventana que aun no había ninguna señal del amanecer por lo cual se recostó nuevamente para tratar de conciliar el sueño aunque sabía que iba a ser muy difícil.

Hermione bajo a desayunar con los Weasley, durante el desayuno no dijo ni una palabra ya que desde que tuvo esa pesadilla la asechaba la duda de que si debía ir a buscarlos a Australia o si su vida de ellos ahora era mejor sin ella. La duda la acecho casi durante toda la mañana así que se dirigió hacia el lugar donde sabía que podía estar sola y pensar sobre lo que debía hacer con sus padres asi que fue al lugar donde vio a Harry, se sento ahi disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

De pronto escucho una voz conocida detrás que la saco de sus pensamientos:- Sabias que lo que más odio es verte llorar.

Ella giro en su cabeza en la dirección de la que vino la voz y no vio nada hasta que su amigo se quito la capa que llevaba puesta. En ese momento ella no pudo decir nada más porque de pronto los brazos de su amigo la rodearon con un fuerte abrazo mientras le decía:- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Hermione solo se dejo llevar por el momento y sus pensamientos, por lo que comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de su mejor amigo mientras le acariciaba su espalda suavemente y depositaba algunos besos sobre su cabeza para tratar de que se sienta mejor. A la castaña no le gustaba que la vieran en esa situación pero cuando estaba con Harry por alguna razón inexplicable para ella solamente se dejaba llevar, además él sabía que era lo que necesitaba como en este momento en el que necesitaba alguien que la sostuviera cuando ella quería caerse y rendirse, y la levantara diciendo que todo va estar bien en un profundo silencio. Estuvieron así mientras el tiempo pasaba hasta que Hermione sintió su parte de su cara que estaba sobre el hombro de su amigo fría, se alejo un poco para ver que el hombro derecho de su amigo estaba mojado, corto el abrazo con su amigo para verlo mejor mientras su corazón le protestaba por eso. Ella luego de ver el hombro trato de disculparse diciendo:- Harry perdón, no sé lo que me paso.

Harry solo le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras con ambas manos acariciaba las mejillas para tratar de eliminar las lágrimas que había soltado hace poco a través de esos hermosos ojos castaños y le dijo:- No importa Hermione.

Y con un movimiento de su mano Harry seco su hombro, lo cual intrigo mucho a Hermione ya que todavía no sabía que su amigo hacia magia sin varita y sin decir ninguna palabra.

Tratando de articular una oración coherente ella lo interrogo diciendo:- Harry….como es…que...haces eso. ¿Desde cuándo?

Harry trato de salir de aquel lio en el que se había metido sin darse cuenta mientras su cerebro trataba de armar un justificativo perfecto para escapar de aquella situación hasta que se le vino a la cabeza una idea que tenía en mente para más adelante. Saco su varita y le dijo:- Por esto.

Hermione no comprendió y le dijo:- ¿Qué tiene de malo tu varita?

Harry:- Que no es mía, es de Draco pero además de eso…..-no pudo seguir porque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-

Hermione tomo su mano y le pregunto:- ¿Qué sucede Harry?

Harry trato de tomar todo su valor de Gryffindor y le dijo:- Con esta varita mate a Voldemort, al fin y al cabo no somos tan distintos ya que yo también soy un asesino. Ya sé que él hizo cosas horribles pero… yo no me sentía listo como para hacer algo así, es decir, tengo 17 eso no es algo normal. Quiero deshacerme de ella porque me recuerda mucho a las cosas que sucedieron durante la guerra en Hogwarts. Creo que así iniciaría un nuevo camino en mi vida en el cual mis preocupaciones sean otras y no tratar de sobrevivir cada día.

Hermione inmediatamente abrazo a su amigo y le dijo:- No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso Harry.

Harry con un poco de alquimia interna pudo ver que en Hermione no había dudas de sus palabras, pero ahora el mismo se preguntaba si lo que dijo había sido una mentira o una verdad que quería cumplir.

Hermione al cortar el abrazo le dijo:- Fue muy inteligente lo que hiciste por tu parte.

Harry no comprendía lo que su amiga acaba de decir, si era respecto a lo que dijo hace poco o hacia otra cosa, la miro y le pregunto:- ¿Qué cosa?

Hermione:- Lo de dejar de cazar a los mortifagos.

Harry se pregunto cómo sabia eso, se había ido a Australia con Víctor dejando de un lado los mortifagos por Hermione. Pero sabía que se había hecho una promesa a si mismo que tenía que mantener por lo que le dijo:- Solo es que estuve ocupado con otros asuntos pero cuando pueda volveré a cumplir mi palabra.

Hermione:- Pero Harry si el Ministerio te atrapa te llevaran a Azkaban.

Ahora si Harry no entendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. ¿Por qué el Ministerio lo enviaría a Azkaban? Intrigado le pregunto a Hermione:- ¿Por qué harían eso?

Hermione no comprendía el comportamiento de su amigo, parecía como que no hubiera estado en Inglaterra en los últimos tiempos. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, lo importante era advertirle para que estuviera a salvo así que le dijo:- No sé donde te has metido o donde te metes Harry pero me preocupo mucho por ti, así que será mejor que nos sentemos porque lo que te voy a contar es algo complicado.

Hermione le conto lo que sucedió desde la publicación de su búsqueda en El Profeta, de cómo Keansgley no podía ayudarlo y que sea prudente de ahora en adelante hasta volver al colegio.

Harry trato de analizar todo prudentemente y tomárselo con calmas pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso con el Ministerio que no tenía buena relación por los constantes ataques a su palabra cuando les dijo que Voldemort había vuelto y en sus campañas para desacreditarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que el Ministerio de Magia se tomara las cosas un poco más en serio y dejar de ver solo sus intereses. Así que le dijo a Hermione:- ¿Acaso siguen sin entender que de nada servirá que Voldemort no esté mientras ellos sigan siendo egoístas?

Hermione:- Al Ministerio le molesta que una persona haga las cosas mejor que ellos.

Harry:- Si el Ministerio sigue con sus propios intereses parecerá que todo fue en vano. Los hijos de muggles no serán tomados en cuenta para tener palabra decisiva dentro del Ministerio, los hombres lobo seguirán siendo excluidos del mundo mágico.-Con un último suspiro- Todo habrá sido en vano.

Hermione:- Lo sé Harry, se que encontraremos la forma de solucionar todo, pero por el momento cuídate.

Harry:- Lo hare, te lo prometo.

Hermione:- ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Harry soltó una pequeña risa, luego le mostro la carta y le dijo:- Mi palabra, te prometí escribirte pero no tenía como enviarlo ya que no tengo lechuza, tal vez compre alguna en el callejón diagon antes de volver a Hogwarts.

Hermione lo primero que hizo fue molestarse cosa que Harry noto y comenzó a tomar un poco de distancia pero ella sabía lo difícil que iba a ser para su amigo reemplazar a la que fue su gran compañera durante más de 5 años así que se tranquilizo. También tenía que aceptar que él fue fiel a su palabra que hasta fue a verla personalmente justo en un momento en el que ella no se encontraba bien y Harry estaba a su lado apoyándola cuando lo necesitaba. Además, sin proponérselo Harry le estaba dando a Hermione ideas para su regalo, ideas que ella intentaría llevar a cabo más adelante. Retomando de nuevo la conversación que estaban teniendo fingiendo estar molesta Hermione le dijo:- ¿Crees que es excusa Potter?

Harry:- Pues yo…..creí que….tal vez…

Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa y le dijo:- Esta bien Harry, solo bromeaba.

Harry soltó un suspiro y le dijo:- Por Merlín Hermione, no vuelvas a hacer eso porque mientras lo hacías pensaba en que debía mandar un patronus a San Mungo para reservar habitación.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa y le golpeo el brazo diciendo:- Ya te dije que lo siento, no era mi intención.

Harry se puso de pie, luego le ofreció la mano a la castaña para que se parara a su lado. Ella aceptó su mano y se puso de pie a su lado, luego la rodeo con un brazo sobre sus hombros y se pusieron a caminar uno al lado del otro mientras Hermione le contaba las últimas novedades de sus amigos, sobretodo como reacciono Luna ante la broma que le hizo su amiga. Harry intrigado le pregunto:- ¿Crees que en el futuro ocurra algo?

Hermione:- No lo sé, Ron es muy despistado para darse cuenta así que si es que llegara a pasar será en un futuro lejano.

Harry rio ante lo dicho por su amiga porque tenía razón a pesar de que el también fue demasiado lento en descubrir los sentimientos que tenia por su amiga. De pronto tuvo que frenar porque Hermione se puso delante de él.

Hermione:- ¿Cuándo me darás la carta?

Harry:- ¿Para que la quieres? Si me tienes acá en persona, al menos que prefieras cartas en vez de verme. En ese caso creo que debería…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas diciendo:- Claro que prefiero verte, solo tengo curiosidad por lo que habías escrito.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa y dijo:- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y señalando la carta le dijo:- Quiero esa carta en mi mano Harry.

Harry sonrió ante la declaración de la castaña y salió corriendo unos metros hasta que se freno para decirle a una Hermione sorprendida:- Tendrás que atraparme primero, se que eres la mejor con los hechizos así que veamos como estas físicamente.

Espero un momento a la reacción de su amiga que luego le dio una sonrisa y salió corriendo en su dirección. Por la velocidad que había adquirido con sus entrenamientos sabía que era difícil que Hermione lo atrapara así que de vez en cuando la provocaba sentándose de vez en cuando haciendo enojar a una Hermione que su humor estaba cambiando por las provocaciones de su amigo, lo cual provoco que apresurara el paso para tratar de curar su orgullo.

Harry vio que su amiga lo miraba con cierto enojo ante sus provocaciones aparte que se veía cansada por lo cual freno mientras estaba al borde de una llanura descendiente, le dio una sonrisa y le dijo:- Tu ganas.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa pero le dijo algo que él no esperaba:- Sabes que no me gustan las victorias fáciles Potter.

Y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que la castaña se abalanzo sobre Harry provocando que ambos cayeran rodando por la llanura juntos y abrazados. Al detenerse ambos se miraron y no pudieron contener la risa, se rieron durante un momento hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Se miraron por lo que parecería una eternidad observando quien daría el siguiente paso.

La mente de Hermione era un tornado por el que venían hermosos recuerdos compartidos con su amigo, sobretodo momentos vividos durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes en donde ambos trataban de sacar una sonrisa del otro desde el abandono de Ron, en donde a veces dormían juntos para saber que no estaban solos en un mundo muy diferente al que habían crecido, en donde bailaron, un simple baile que parecería que fue el hecho de que la venda de los ojos de ambos desaparecieran, aquella venda que no dejaba pasar sus sentimientos de amistad a amor. El problema era quien de los dos iba a dar el primer paso hacia el amor.

Harry se encontraba en el suelo debajo de su amiga, la miro en todo momento en aquellos ojos castaños que reflejaban muchos sentimientos a la vez. El solo alzo la mano para acariciar su mejilla y decirle:- Eres lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

Y ambos comenzaron a acercar sus cabezas lentamente esperando que sus labios se encuentren.

* * *

En una mansión oscura se escuchaban los gritos de un hombre que se consideraba a sí mismo un ser superior por su pureza de sangre que decía:- No me importa cuánto cueste, sobórnalo te he dicho.

Lexy:- Lo que usted diga mi señor.

Dos minutos más tarde el elfo volvió a aparecer diciendo:- Esta hecho mi señor.

El hombre gruño y dijo:- Bien ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

Lexy:- Temo que el joven se rehúsa nuevamente a comer, ya sabe como es, come solamente cuando le viene en gana.

El hombre tiro su vaso con whiskey de fuego contra una pared de la habitación mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hijo. Cuando llego abrió la puerta y le dijo:- Sera mejor que comas si no quieres terminar en San Mungo.

San Mungo suena mucho mejor que este horrible lugar le respondió su hijo.

No olvides que acá fue donde creciste le dijo su padre.

En esta casa mataste a mi madre, invitaste muchas veces a Voldemort, si fuera por mi quemaría esta casa le dijo firmemente su hijo.

Como respuesta su padre le dio una bofetada y se dirigió a la puerta para luego girar y decirle:- Eres una deshonra para el apellido Malfoy.

Cuando su padre se fue Draco fue a sentarse en el suelo al lado de su cama, su vida había sido arruinada desde el momento que se unió a su padre y Voldemort por una horrible causa. No tenía a ningún otro lugar a donde ir, ni siquiera podía ir a Hogwarts ya que todos sabían su participación durante la guerra. Unas lagrimas recorrieron su cara sabiendo que la única escapatoria de ese lugar era la muerte.

* * *

Acá finaliza este nuevo capitulo.

Esten atentos a Draco que tomara un papel importante en la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios a favor y también las criticas para tratar me mejorar la historia.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, antes que nada quería pedirles una enorme disculpa por la demora. No fue mi intención demorar tanto en la publicación de un nuevo capitulo pero la vida muggle de la universidad es bastante complicada. Aparte entre en una etapa de depresión donde no me sentí muy inspirada.

Gracias por la paciencia y sin mas preámbulos acá esta el siguiente capitulo.

Harry Potter y demás personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Capitulo 8:

En las afueras de la fría Siberia un hombre mayor caminaba por el bosque hacia su cabaña. Las cosas estaban mucho mejor de lo que podía esperar luego del ataque de Voldemort al mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña. Había un Ministro de Magia interino que no garantizaba la seguridad a sus ciudadanos y estos estaban distraídos por lo que perdieron en la guerra y lo que tardarían en reconstruir todo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría el estaba en el exilio recuperando sus fuerzas mientras trataba de crear una piedra filosofal que le permitiera curarse completamente de lo contrario no duraría mucho en una pelea. Pero por desgracia él era consciente de que le faltaba la parte final de su entrenamiento y estaba seguro que Flamel no era una opción de ayuda. Para poder dejar su mensaje en todo el mundo mágico tenía que demostrar lo fuertes que pueden ser los magos para poder destruir a los muggles que con sus pensamientos egoístas acababan con un mundo en el cual no sabían que ellos existían con sus ridículas armas muggles.

Esa es la razón por la que Voldemort no triunfo, sus motivos eran bastante egoístas, solo se preocupaba de el mismo, quería una grandeza única resaltando sobre los demás.

Wilfred como un alquimista tenía una idea más abierta, si quieres tener éxito en lo que te pretendes debes tener hombres con los mismos talentos a tu lado. El único problema era que todos los mortifagos que seguían a Voldemort se negaban a la derrota de su amo y lo único que querían era venganza.

Una venganza contra un adolescente que según escucho podría ser uno de los mejores magos de la historia. Un adolescente que sabía que podía ser una amenaza a sus planes por lo cual tenía que persuadirlo para que se una a su lado o de lo contrario tendría que matarlo cosa que no le molestaba pero sabía que no sería sencillo. Lo que le molestaba eran las personas que tenían una vista muy corta del mundo y lo que se puede hacer con un poco de poder.

Fue por esa razón que tuvo que acabar con la vida de su maestro y de la esposa de su amigo a quien consideraba como un hermano hasta el momento en que decidió casarse con Elisa sabiendo que el tenia sentimientos por ella. Después de que se casaron él le imploro a su maestro que debían avanzar con su entrenamiento, que debía exigirse mas a si mismo buscando que algún día Elisa se fijara en él y se olvidara de Víctor. Cuando vio que su amiga no podía fijarse en el decidió discutirlo con su maestro que lo único que hizo fue llenarlo con su sermón diciéndole "El amor es algo impredecible, a algunos les duele mientras que a otros les da una felicidad que pensaron que no existía". Esto solo hizo que su ira por la incomprensión de su maestro y su ambición crecieran a tal punto de que se enfrento a Víctor para demostrar que era mejor que él a tal punto de que estuvo a punto de matarlo

 **Flas-back**

La zona era un caos Víctor estaba tirado en el suelo con un corte en la cabeza y una herida en el abdomen que fue provocada por alquimia y seguramente era fatal. Pero Wilfred veía como aun respiraba y estaba listo para dar el golpe final pero su maestro se puso frente a él y le dijo "Estas cegado Wilfred"

"Al contrario, creo que ahora veo más claro"

"Después de que te graduaste prometiste junto con Elisa que todo lo que les enseñara seria para el bien de la comunidad mágica" repuso su maestro.

"Y tú me prometiste que eso me traería recompensas, en Beauxbatons no me importaba quedar segundo en todo porque era Elisa la que lo conseguía todo y eso solo me llenaba de orgullo pero fuera de eso en la vida siempre fui segundo. Víctor se caso con Elisa y se bien que lo prefieres a él antes que a mí."

"Estas equivocado"

"Al contrario, estoy más lucido que nunca" dijo mientras alzaba su varita.

Su maestro alzo su varita mientras soltaba un suspiro y con su última esperanza trato de que entrara en razón "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"Nunca estuve más seguro"

Así fue como decidió enfrentarse a su maestro para mostrarle lo fuerte que era que ya no lo necesitaba. Le hizo saber que él estaba destinado para cosas más grandes que ocultar sus poderes de la sociedad mágica. Pelearon con mucha determinación y fuerza hasta que logro desarmar a su maestro quien le dio una última mirada y le dijo "Piensa bien lo que harás porque esto determinara tu camino de ahora en adelante"

El dudo durante un momento hasta que tuvo en mente su objetivo la gloria eterna y pronuncio sus últimas palabras hacia su maestro "Avada Kedavra"

 **Fin de Flas-back**

Luego de la guerra el Ministerio de Magia Británico quedo en un punto muerto. Por lo cual si quería actuar debía hacerlo rápido antes de que se reorganizara. Pero antes de nada sabía que tenía que formar un ejército de magos que tengan las mismas capacidades que el. Le sería difícil encontrar magos dotados en Siberia aparte de que estén dispuestos a atacar a Harry Potter.

Solamente había un lugar de sangre joven con intenciones homicidas hacia Harry Potter, solo tenía que buscar a los adecuados. Y pensando en ese lugar desapareció de Siberia para aparecer en Gran Bretaña para observar un cielo despejado reflejando la época de paz que se aproximaba, el llegaba para terminar con esa paz, llegaba para matar a Harry Potter si este no cedía ante sus demandas. Apunto su varita al cielo y anuncio su presencia a toda la comunidad mágica británica.

* * *

Hermione y Harry se inclinaban, podían sentir el aliento de cada uno y la respiración de sus corazones que se volvió agitada cuando de pronto ese hermoso momento se vio interrumpido por una secuencia de truenos sin cesar que se veían en un cielo que se había oscurecido instantáneamente.

Harry sintió la presencia de alguien alrededor de ellos por lo cual se separo rápidamente de su amiga mientras preparaba su varita para un ataque que nunca llego cosa que le sorprendió porque la presencia aun podía sentirla.

"¿Qué sucede Harry?" pregunto la castaña que se paraba con su cara completamente roja.

Harry no quería preocupar a su amiga con sus paranoias mientras observaba como la cara de su amiga estaba completamente roja recordó en la posición en la que estaban antes, esto provoco que sus mejillas se vuelvan rojas "Nada, supongo que es la costumbre, Hermione será mejor que te vayas antes de que pesques un resfriado"

"¿Qué hay de ti?" cuestiono la castaña.

"Estaré bien, anda vete se preocuparan"

"Está bien, pero quiero mi carta" dijo Hermione acercándose a su amigo.

El pelinegro soltó una pequeña risa mientras le entregaba la carta "Ten, te la ganaste"

Su amiga tomo la carta con una sonrisa diciéndole "Gracias"

Harry estaba feliz por haber cambiado los ánimos de su amiga con su llegada, sin duda haber venido después de todo no fue una mala idea. Se acerco y beso su frente mientras le decía "Nos veremos pronto Hermione, cuídate"

Hermione en un comienzo se quedo inmóvil por el beso de su amigo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosado y escuchaba la risa del azabache seguramente por su reacción. Ella sabía que dos personas podían jugar el mismo juego así que le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le decía "Te recuerdo que el que está siendo perseguido por el Ministerio y en persecución de mortífagos eres tú, así que cuídate porque no quiero excusas Potter pasaras un cumpleaños como se debe o de lo contrario estarás un buen tiempo en San Mungo antes de Hogwarts"

Hermione vio como su amigo se ponía colorado, después de todo había logrado su objetivo.

Harry salió de su pequeño trance y asintió con la cabeza ante las demandas de la castaña y le dio una sonrisa agitando la mano para posteriormente desaparecerse.

Hermione quedo sola por un momento en medio de la lluvia posicionándose debajo del árbol y lanzándose un hechizo para protegerse de la lluvia. Pensó durante un momento en sus padres, Harry y lo que vendría en el futuro. Harry ocupo la mayoría de sus pensamientos porque le devolvió la confianza para creer que sus padres estarían bien y las nuevas cosas que provocaba él en ella.

Desde el momento en el que se fue hacia el bosque prohibido para entregarse a la muerte su corazón había comenzado a latir como pidiéndole que no lo deje ir y a pesar de querer ir a su lado el se resistió en llevarse a alguien en un camino el cual no tenia retorno. Cuando apareció en los brazos de Hagrid sin vida se arrepintió de no haber ido con el ya que su corazón dejo de latir y sabia que su vida ya no iba a ser la misma, aunque terminara la guerra con vida nunca estaría completa.

Cuando lo vio con vida fue como si su corazón despertara de una horrible pesadilla, latía con mucha más fuerza de lo que alguna vez pensó y sabía que eso era una señal para no dejarlo ir nuevamente aunque él lo había logrado.

Solo había una posibilidad para Hermione de todo lo que sentía, se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo o estaba descubriendo que siempre estuvo enamorada de el y recién se dio cuenta.

* * *

Harry apareció cerca del campamento en Australia con una expresión de felicidad, después de todo la entrega de la carta había salido mejor de lo que se esperaba y pudo ser aun mejor de no ser por esa tonta lluvia que salió de la nada.

En el momento que Harry se puso a pensar en la lluvia recordó lo que sintió. Víctor le había enseñado a como sentir la magia de los demás a tu alrededor y recordaba bien que en el momento de la lluvia sentía como un mal los asechaba pero no tenia presencia física, eso era lo raro.

Víctor estaba dentro de la tienda meditando hasta que su alumno llego y lo interrumpió diciendo "Tenemos que hablar"

Víctor observo lo serio y preocupado que estaba Harry y le pregunto "¿Qué sucede?"

Harry se sentó en una silla frente a su maestro y comenzó a explicarle cómo surgió la lluvia y como sentía la presencia de alguien en el lugar. Alguien que era poderoso y peligroso

Víctor de inmediato se puso a pensar en Wilfred mientras se preguntaba si después de tantos años volvería para cometer su objetivo. Solo esperaba que él y Harry estuvieran listos para hacerle frente a lo que venga.

Harry noto como los ojos de Víctor se sumían en un mar de dudas y preocupación, quería saber si sabía algo que el no, si tal vez esto esté relacionado con su pasado. Un pasado del cual él no sabía mucho.

"¿Hay algo que deba saber?" soltó finalmente el pelinegro.

Víctor levanto la vista y lo miro por un momento para luego negar con la cabeza y decirle "Ahora no es momento"

Harry suelta un bufido y se disculpa diciendo "Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana será un entrenamiento duro y tengo que doblegar mis esfuerzos en la búsqueda de los padres de Hermione"

"Está bien, descansa chico"

Víctor se quedo sentado, sabía que no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche mientras sacaba un anillo que tenia colgado en una cadena y susurraba "Elisa"

* * *

Más tarde Hermione llego a la casa de los Weasley con la ropa algo húmeda por no usar el hechizo mientras se despedía de Harry y no fue capaz de lanzarse un hechizo para secarse porque en el camino a la Madriguera sentía una enorme felicidad junto con su corazón que latía apresuradamente. Cuando llego se encontró con la señora Weasley que la miro muy preocupada y la interrogo diciéndole "¿Dónde has estado querida? Estábamos muy preocupados"

Hermione trato de tranquilizarla diciendo "Estoy bien, solo necesitaba un poco de aire"

Detrás de Molly apareció Arthur que directamente miro por la ventana como estaba el clima y luego se dirigió a Hermione y su esposa diciéndoles "Nunca vi algo así, comenzó de la nada"

"Eso es verdad, ¿Qué crees que pasa Arthur?" cuestiono su esposa.

"Ni idea, mañana tratare de preguntar en el Ministerio" luego se dirigió a Hermione y le dijo "Sera mejor que te cambies antes de pescar un resfriado."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo a su habitación y puso la carta de Harry en el bolso extensible que tenía guardado luego de la guerra y se fue a duchar.

Después de salir de la ducha y vestirse Hermione agarro la carta que estaba debajo de su almohada y la saco del sobre para comenzar a leer:

 _Querida Hermione_

 _Antes que nada espero que hayas encontrado esta carta, decidí dejarla en el árbol en el cual me acorralaste y lanzaste – Hermione soltó una pequeña risa mientras seguía leyendo – porque con ese árbol me hiciste darme cuenta que era mejor no desafiarte en el futuro por lo cual de ese momento en adelante me prometí hacerte feliz en tu vida. Nos conocemos desde los 11 años, compartimos muchos momentos juntos, momentos muy arriesgados para nuestra edad en su momento pero momentos que nos hicieron las personas que somos en este momento. Nunca voy a dejar de agradecerle a Neville que haya perdido a Trevor aquel día en el tren y nunca voy a arrepentirme de haber saltado sobre ese troll porque conocerte sin duda fue una de las mejores cosas que me haya pasado en la vida._

 _Sé que en este momento debes estar preocupada como siempre lo estuviste y quiero darte las gracias por eso, por estar a mi lado en cada momento de mi vida y decirte que estoy bien. Espero que dentro de poco podamos seguir recolectando hermosos recuerdos en nuestras memorias. Solo espero que estos recuerdos de ahora en adelante sean normales pero no por eso dejaran de ser especiales. Espero que dentro de poco podamos vernos nuevamente._

 _Posdata: Perdón por la demora, no sabía cómo mandarte la carta y he estado muy ocupado en este último tiempo._

 _Con cariño, Harry_

Hermione estaba encantada y conmovida con la carta de Harry, aunque para ser sincera también tenía algo de miedo en su forma de escribir como si fuera una carta en la que quisiera expresar muchas cosas pero cuya intención no son despedirse. Más bien era como una prevención en caso de que sea la última carta que le mandara. Eso no hizo más que aumentar sus temores sobre su forma de vivir en la intemperie de quien sabe dónde. Solo le esperaba que el día de su cumpleaños o antes le tenga la confianza suficiente para decirle donde se ha quedado. Los últimos minutos se quedo pensando en su aliento a te de manzana que estaba cerca de sus labios hasta que fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por Ginny que entro en la habitación y le dirigió una mirada pero no tan fría como las de antes que fueran al callejón Diagon y le dijo "Mamá te llama, la cena ya esta lista"

"En un momento bajo"

La pelirroja solo asintió y salió de la habitación.

Hermione bajo con la misma sonrisa que traía desde que entro en la madriguera durante la lluvia, cosa que paso desapercibida por todos menos por cierto chico pelirrojo que la miro durante toda la cena preguntando el cambio de ánimo que lo llevaba a la única conclusión posible.

Cuando Hermione termino la cena se puso de pie y agradeció a la señora Weasley mientras se dirigía al lavaplatos para lavar pero fue interrumpida por la señora Weasley que le dijo "Déjalo hija, mejor ve a descansar estuviste mucho tiempo bajo el agua y no quiero que te enfermes"

Hermione quiso protestar pero bastó con mirar la cara de determinación que tenia la señora Weasley para saber que era una batalla perdida y se dirigió a su habitación. En donde agarro nuevamente la carta de Harry y repaso cada letra nuevamente hasta que un golpe en la puerta le hizo salir de su pequeño trance, guardo cuidadosamente la carta en uno de los libros de su bolso y dijo "Adelante"

Una cabellera roja masculina se asomo por la puerta "Mamá dice que esta taza de té evitara que pesques algún resfriado"

Hermione agarro la tasa y la puso sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama mientras le decía a su amigo "Dile gracias de mi parte Ron, que no se hubiera molestado"

Ron soltó una pequeña risa diciendo "Sabes que mi mamá siempre fue sobre protectora, creo que desde que Fred murió ve cualquier pequeño incidente como un peligro total"

Hermione comenzó a beber el te que le había hecho la Señora Weasley que se preocupo mucho por ella después de la guerra a tal punto de que le dio un hogar, sabía que sería incapaz de poder expresarle toda la gratitud que sentía hacia ella.

"Bien ¿Me dirás cuando viste a Harry?"

Hermione escupió el sorbo que había tomado mientras comenzaba a toser levemente por lo que dijo su pelirrojo amigo que tenía el talento de hablar en los momentos menos apropiados.

"Calma, calma no era mi intención que te pusieras así" decía su amigo dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.

Cuando Hermione finalmente se recompuso, lo miro fijamente y le pregunto "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Ron se encogió de hombros y le dijo "En la cena estabas igual de feliz que cuando vino la última vez a comparación de cómo te encontrabas esta mañana"

Hermione solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras su amigo hablaba. Se preguntaba desde cuando se había vuelto tan observador ya que siempre era muy despistado.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?" pregunto inocentemente

"¿Cuándo viste a Harry?"

"Ah, hoy" sabía que sus respuestas estaban siendo cortas y sin mucho sentido pero no sabía que decirle. No quería compartir sus inseguridades sobre sus padres con Ron, no porque fuera un mal amigo ni nada de eso. Solamente no le daba la seguridad que le daba Harry cuando estaba con él, esa seguridad que le hace sentir que todo va a salir bien. Además no planeaba contarle del beso que casi tuvieron, por el simple hecho de ser Ron y no quería ver como reaccionaria, ese día no era el momento.

"¿Estás jugando conmigo?" interrumpió sus pensamientos el pelirrojo

Soltando un suspiro le hizo señas a su amigo para que se sentara en la cama de Ginny. Después de cerrar la puerta Ron se sentó en la cama de su hermana y espero que Hermione hablara pero en vez de eso lo primero que hizo fue sacar su varita y lanzar un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie escuchara.

"Lo vi hoy en el mismo lugar donde lo encontré la última vez" comenzó la castaña.

"Pero si vino a visitarnos ¿Por qué no nos vio a todos?" cuestiono el pelirrojo.

"Porque no vino a visitarnos, solamente vino a dejar una carta"

"¿Una carta? ¿Y cómo lo descubriste vos? ¿Dónde está la carta?"

"Honestamente Ronald haces muchas preguntas por un encuentro casual"

"¿Cómo estoy seguro de que fue un encuentro casual?" dijo el pelirrojo mientras decía casual haciendo comillas con los dedos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" contraatacó Hermione subiendo el tono.

"¿Sucede algo entre ustedes dos?" soltó finalmente el pelirrojo.

Hermione nerviosa de que se haya delatado o que su amigo se entere de la nada le dijo "No sucedió nada ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Por Merlín Hermione he visto como lo miras, casi vas caminando a la muerte solo por estar con él"

Hermione sabía que su silencio la delataría pero no tenia palabras que salgan de su boca era como si se le hubiera cerrado la garganta.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos hasta que Ron hablo nuevamente "Escucha, no te estoy recriminando nada. Lo de tú y Harry era una idea que tenía una idea en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo pero ya lo asimile. Solamente desearía que alguien se fijara en mí.

Hermione abrazo a su amigo mientras le decía "Eres alguien muy especial Ron y estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien que te quiera por lo que eres"

"Un tipo con menos sensibilidad que una cucaracha" bromeo el pelirrojo.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa y le dijo "Si, hay gente loca que busca personas como tú"

"Hey no me mates las esperanzas"

Hermione siguió riendo al mismo tiempo que se separaba de su amigo y le decía "Podrías no decirle nada a Ginny, las cosas entre nosotras ha mejorado algo desde que fuimos al callejón Diagon"

"No te preocupes, seré una tumba"

"Gracias Ron eres un gran amigo"

"Lo sé –decía el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta – somos el trió de oro no lo olvides"

"No lo hare" contesto la castaña.

Ron le dio una última sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación dejando a una Hermione más tranquila de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry despertó luego de haber tenido un hermoso sueño en el cual el y Hermione se encontraban en la misma posición del otro día solo que esta vez se besaban y confesaban sus sentimientos. Al dirigirse a la mesa para desayunar vio algo que nunca había visto desde que estaba con Víctor. Lo encontró dormido en la silla con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa al lado de un whisky de fuego, al parecer su maestro no había tenido una buena noche. Agarro su varita y lo hizo levitar hasta su habitación.

Mientras se preparaba el desayuno tenía que modificar su entrenamiento, hoy correría por Sídney, sabía que después del mediodía hacia un calor difícil de soportar así que desayuno rápidamente y salió de la tienda controlando que las protecciones estén en su lugar.

Correr por Sídney con un calor sofocante no es muy recomendable pero le servía para pensar en las razones por la que su amiga estaba triste el día de ayer. A decir verdad el tenia el mismo temor de ella ya que si no recuperaba a los padres de Hermione seria culpa de él y nadie podría quitarle esa idea de la cabeza nunca.

Corrió hasta que llego a un pequeño bar cerca de la playa donde entro y pidió una botella de agua

Hasta que escucho una voz que le dijo "No cree que hace demasiado calor para ejercitarse"

Harry se dio vuelta y observo al hombre que estaba frente a él, un hombre de cabellos y ojos castaños, alto y de hombros anchos que inmediatamente reconoció, era el Sr. Granger.

* * *

Gracias a aquellos que leen y me dan apoyo.

Tengo el siguiente capitulo a medio hacer pero no quiero prometer nada. Espero con ansias el verano para poder escribir mas a menudo.


End file.
